A Year to Remember
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Katie Banks is back, now officially a sophomore. Her and Charlie are happy and together, but how long can that last? New guys, family surprises, and something that could tear them apart forever. Can they handle it?
1. Back to School

AN-Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, all loyal fanfic readers...Katie Banks has returned!

Ah,it's soo good to be back. Let's start this chapter huh?

* * *

Katie Banks walked into Eden Hall Academy, her head held high. As she walked down the hallway, the jocks and cheerleaders didn't bother her anymore. If anything, they gave her a sense of normalcy. She was coming back to a place she once despised, until he crossed her path that is.

She made her way to her locker, no cheerleaders or jocks in sight. She tried working the combination, and to her surprise, it worked.

''Damn, I was hoping to be your knight in shining armor.'' heard Katie as two strong arms wrapped around her.

''Aw, maybe next time, sweetheart.'' Katie said.

She turned around and was face to face with Charlie Conway, captain of the JV team, best friend to her brother, and boyfriend to her. She kissed him.

''So, how's your first morning back?'' she asked.

He grinned and leaned against the lockers next to her while she dug through hers.

''I talked to Orion. The Ducks have been upgraded to Varsity.'' he said, proudly.

Katie grinned and kissed him again. ''Way to go!''

''The only bad part is that Orion won't be able to be our Coach anymore.''

''I guess you're going to have to break in the new guy huh?'' she asked.

He nodded and yawned.

''Tired much?'' she asked.

''Yeah.'' he replied, softly.

''Are they still fighting?'' she wondered.

Charlie nodded softly. Lately things hadn't been going so well between his mother and step-father.

Katie closed her locker and took his hand. ''Maybe it will get better.''

He pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. ''I hope so.''

He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled at her. ''You look beautiful.''

Katie blushed softly, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing jeans, her regular tennis shoes. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt and her hair was actually down for once, but she didn't see what he saw.

''I look the same as always do.''

''Well, you always look beautiful.'' he whispered.

They kissed again.

''Katie!'' a voice screamed.

The couple broke apart, and Charlie rolled his eyes. ''Oh God.''

''Hey Maddie.'' Katie said, greeting her best friend.

Maddie Thomas was wearing a skirt and a light blue tank-top. Her red hair was a mess of curls that framed her face.

She hugged Katie. ''We're sophomores! Sophomores!''

''So?'' Katie asked.

''That means, more people will talk to us. More guys will look at us. Kat, this is our year!'' Maddie exclaimed.

Charlie put an arm around Katie's shoulders. ''No guys better be looking at you.''

Katie giggled and Maddie rolled her eyes. ''Don't worry Charlie, she can't ever stop talking about you, or wanting to be near you. Some random loser won't change that.''

Charlie's grin widened and Katie's blush deepened.

''Thanks Mads.'' Katie said.

Maddie just grinned. ''Well, I'm going to find other people to talk to, who share my ideas and good will. Ta-ta!''

She skipped merrily down the hallway. ''Why do you guys hang out again?''

Katie slapped his chest softly. ''Walk me to class Conway?''

''My pleasure, darling.''

* * *

Down the hallway from where Charlie and Katie were, stood two ducks. One duck was pressed against the lockers while the other was kissing them, passionately.

''Uh, hello! You guys are in a school hallway.''

Guy turned around and smiled at Maddie. Connie grinned at her.

''Hey Mads. Cute outfit.''

''Thanks. So, how was Florida?'' Maddie asked.

''Wonderful! Guy and I had an amazing time.''

''She made me to on Space Mountain 10 times.'' Guy said.

Connie rolled her eyes. ''You loved it, you know it.''

''Then we had to watch my brother for a while. My parents wanted some alone time.'' Guy said, with a shudder.

''Sounds you had a lot of fun.'' Maddie said, sarcastically.

Connie elbowed her boyfriend. ''Don't listen to him, it was incredible.''

''The best part was being with you.'' Guy said, softly.

Connie smiled softly and brought her lips to his once more. Maddie left them hurriedly as they started making out again.

* * *

As Maddie walked away from Connie and Guy, she passed by Adam and Julie. They looked much like Connie and Guy did at the moment, so she felt it was best she didn't stop.

As Maddie walked down the hallway, Dean Portman and Fulton Reed were currently at their lockers, checking out all the girls.

''So, what happened with you and Jenna?'' Fulton asked.

Dean shrugged. ''Didn't work out. I wanted to make out, she wanted something more.''

Fulton nodded. ''Well, maybe this year you'll find someone new.''

''All those skirts.'' Dean said, quietly.

As they watched the hallways, Dean's eyes landed on a very cute girl. She was wearing a short skirt, which showed off her slim legs. She had on a light blue tank top, and she was looking good.

''Damn, check out that red-head over here. Maybe she can be my someone new.'' Dean head, nudging Fulton.

The latter looked for the girl, but all he saw was...

''What red-head. Dude, that's Maddie.''

Dean's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. ''Ma...Maddie!''

Maddie heard her name and looked up, smiling. She walked over to the Bash Brother.

''Hey Dean, hey Fult. How was your guys summer?''

Dean swallowed hard, unable to speak.

''It was good. Yours?'' Fulton asked.

''Hung out with Katie and Charlie mainly. Adam too.''

They heard a bell ring in the distance and Maddie smiled.

''I should go, don't want to be late my first day back. Bye guys.''

Dean watched as she walked away, unable to take his eyes off her.

''That's not Maddie.'' he said.

Fulton laughed. ''Dude, that's Maddie. The same girl you rejected last year. Karma, man.''

They started down the hallway, Fulton still laughing, Dean unable to believe it.

* * *

AN-And leaving off there is good, no? Everyone is back, they are all happy. Things are looking good.

Review...Review...Review... or not, you know it's entirely up to you.

Toodles! and thanks for reading chapter 1, look for more soon.


	2. You're My Number One

AN-And here is chapter 2. I do have a plan for this story...I'm just not exactly how to get there...go, let's enjoy the journey together, shall we?

* * *

Katie and Maddie walked into their first hour together.

''Science. How fun.'' remarked Maddie, dryly.

Katie laughed at her friend and they took a seat at one of the lab tables. The bell rang and the teacher walked to the front of the class.

''They're a seating charter.'' Maddie whispered.

Sure enough, the teacher announced the class would be sitting in alphabetical order. Everyone groaned.

''Elli Abbot and Mark Anderson, front row. Katie Banks and Cade Carson, right behind them.''

Katie ignored the rest of the names as she took her seat. She glanced at her new seat mate.

''Hey, my name's Cade.'' he said, grinning.

He was cute. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a sexy smile.

''Katie.'' she said.

''Yeah, I think I had a class with you last year. You look different.'' he let his eyes wander over her. ''Really different.''

Katie blushed. ''So, this should be fun, sitting next to each other.''

''Tons. So, do you like hockey?'' he asked.

''Not really, but my brother is on a the team, so I go to all the games.''

''Adam Banks right? Isn't he the captain?''

Katie shook her head. ''The captain is Charlie Conway, my boyfriend.''

''Oh..boyfriend.'' Cade said.

Katie nodded. Suddenly, he didn't seem as interested in her.

* * *

The bell rang to end first hour and Katie smiled as she spotted Charlie waiting for her.

''Hey.'' she said, walking over to him.

He kissed her. ''Hey Kat. First hour fun?''

''Thrilling.'' she rolled her eyes.

''Charlie.'' Maddie greeted.

''Maddie.'' he greeted back.

''See you tomorrow Katie.''

The trio looked over and saw Cade grin at Katie before walking down the hallway.

''Who was that?'' Charlie asked, stiffly.

''My lab partner.'' she looked at him. ''Are you ok?''

''Yeah. So lab partner, anyway to get that changed?'' he asked.

''Are you jealous?'' she asked.

''No, psh. Why would I be...I'm not.'' he insisted.

Katie and Maddie shared a smile. ''Right.''

''I'm not!'' he insisted.

Katie leaned over to peck his cheek. ''I believe you sweetheart.''

''I'm not.'' he muttered.

Katie just smiled, and Maddie laughed.

* * *

Charlie walked Katie to her next hour while Maddie walked to hers. As she traveled down the hallway, a familiar person popped up next to her.

''Hey Mads.''

''Hey Dean. What's up?'' she asked.

''Nothing much. Was your first hour fun?'' he asked.

Maddie laughed dryly. ''It's science. It's never fun.''

''True.'' he agreed.

''Oh, this is my stop. I'll see you at lunch.''

''Bye.'' Dean said as he watched her walk inside her classroom.

Suddenly a hand was waving in front of his face.

''Earth to Portman.'' Fulton said.

Dean smacked his hand away. ''What.''

''I've never seen you like this before.'' Fulton said.

''Like what?'' Dean asked.

Fulton shot a look at the classroom where Maddie was. ''Like completely falling for someone.''

With that note, Fulton was gone and Dean was left staring after Maddie.

* * *

Charlie walked into his second hour and smiled at Connie. He took the seat next to her.

''Hey Cons, how was Florida.''

''It was fun. Guy and I had a blast. How was Minnesota.''

He grinned. ''It was great.''

''So you and Katie are going strong?'' she asked.

He nodded. ''That's the only good thing about the summer.''

''What happened?'' she asked, concerned.

''Scott got laid off. Him and my mom have been fighting a lot lately.''

Connie groaned, sympathetically. ''I'm sure it will get better. They really love each other.''

''Yeah. I hope so.'' Charlie muttered.

* * *

The morning passed quickly and soon it was lunch time. Katie and Maddie entered the lunchroom and headed for the Ducks table.

''Hey guys. Where's Charlie?'' Katie asked, after scanning the table.

''He said to meet to at your spot.'' Adam said, coming up behind her.

''So, everyone enjoying being juniors?'' Maddie asked, as Katie left to find Charlie.

''Oh yea. More homework, more tests, a new coach. Can't think of anything better.'' Dean said.

Maddie rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. ''You know, sarcasm is only funny when it's done by me.''

Dean laughed. ''I'm sorry, how could I be so evil.''

Maddie nodded. ''You're very evil.''

''And your very annoying.'' Dean said.

Maddie glared playfully at him, and nudged him with her arm, hard. Dean just laughed, reaching over and stealing her milk.

''Hey, Dean Portman, you give that back.''

''Make me.'' he said.

''You're going to regret those words.'' Maddie said, her eyes narrowing.

The team watched in amazement as Dean and Maddie played around. Julie and Connie shared a look, while Fulton just shook his head with a smile.

* * *

Katie walked outside and saw Charlie lounging underneath their tree.

''Hey you.'' she said.

He looked up and smiled at her. She sat down between his legs, resting against his chest.

''So, how was your morning.'' he wondered.

''Boring. I missed you.''

''I missed you too.''

They kissed. Katie's hand rested on his cheek. He deepened the kiss and she moaned gently when he tongue touched hers.

They finally broke apart and Katie whispered. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

He kissed her forehead tenderly.

''So, what are your plans for after school?''

''Hockey practice.''

''Oh that's right. I guess I'll be number two now.'' she sighed, dramatically.

He chuckled. ''Kat, you know you're my number one.''

She smiled. ''Yea, I know.''

They kissed again.

* * *

After lunch Katie was at her locker when a familiar blonde popped up.

''Hey Jules, what's up?'' Katie asked.

''Does Maddie still like Dean?''

''I think so. Why?''

''You should have seen them at lunch. They were playing around and teasing each other. Between you and me, I think Dean has finally opened his eyes.''

Katie grinned. ''Does Maddie know?''

Julie shrugged. ''Maybe she doesn't think anything by it. I mean, he did reject her last year.''

Katie closed her locker. ''Well, let's hope it works out for the best.''

''You mean, you're not going to like, speed up the process?''

''No. If Dean is finally seeing Maddie in a new light, then he should spend more time with her. Let the crush turn into something more, without us all getting in the way.''

Julie reluctantly agreed. Then, Adam popped up.

''Hey Kat. Jules.''

He kissed his girlfriend. ''What are you guys talking about?''

''Uh...'' Julie said, looking to Katie for help.

''That time of the month. Julie and I agree that Midol is-''

''Whoa! Uh, I really don't need to know this. I'll see you later sweetheart.'' he kissed Julie's cheek.

Katie and Julie watched him walk away before bursting into laughter.

''Did you see the look on his face!'' Julie exclaimed.

Katie nodded, laughing.

* * *

After School, Katie was in her new dorm room. It wasn't that much of an upgrade from last year's. The seniors had the best ones. The door opened and Maddie walked in.

''Hey roomie.''

''Hey Mads. I haven't seen you all day. How was your day?''

''Pretty boring. I had a blast with Dean at lunch.'' she said.

Katie hid her smile. ''That's great.''

''So where's Charlie? I'm surprised you guys can stay away from each other for more then five minutes.''

Katie grinned. ''Hockey practice.''

Maddie scoffed. ''That explains it.''

''I'm in love. Sue me!'' Katie exclaimed.

''Okay, I'll have my people contact yours.'' Maddie said, sticking her tongue out.

''You're so immature.'' Katie said.

Maddie plopped down on her bed. ''Yeah, but you don't know what you'd do without me.''

Katie threw a pillow at her. Maddie laughed in surprise and picked up said pillow, hitting Katie over the head with it. Katie gasped and picked up another pillow, hitting Maddie with it.

Thus began the great pillow fight of sophomore year.

* * *

AN-And that was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it and drop a review...please :) Not that I'm begging, it's just...a review would be nice.

Feedback makes me smile :) You want me to smile, don't you? :(


	3. Where's Charlie?

* * *

AN-So, this chapter is where my initial plot kinda begins. Whoot!!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was late in the evening. Katie and Maddie were relaxing in their dorm room, not a care in the world. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They exchanged a confused glance before Katie got up to answer it. It was Charlie.

''Charlie, what's up?'' she asked.

Charlie grinned at her, but it wasn't his grin. It was forced, and he looked really upset.

''Hey Kat.''

He walked inside the room and smiled at Maddie. She smiled back, worried.

''I thought you were spending the night at home.'' Katie said, closing the door.

Charlie shook his head and sat down on her bed, his face falling into his hands.

''They...they got worse. I had to...I just had to-'' he voice was getting emotional.

Katie gave Maddie a look, to which Maddie nodded and left the room. Katie sat down next to Charlie, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

''What happened tonight?'' she whispered.

He muffled voice began. ''I got home, and they were acting civil to each other. Way to civil, I should have realized but, it was nice. Then, after dinner, Mom told me to go watch TV instead of doing the dishes. I walked into the living room, but I was thirsty, so I went back into the kitchen. Mom was snapping at him, about work, asking if he found any yet. He snapped back, wishing she's stop riding him. Then she made a comment, something about him wanting other women riding him...''

He lifted his face out of his hands and looked at Katie, tears forming. ''He's cheating on her. The son-of-a-bitch is cheating on her...and I can't get myself to hate him.''

Katie hugged him tightly as he started to sob. She knew exactly how he felt, how his whole life was crumbling down. The same feeling she had last year.

''Shh, it's ok. It's ok.'' she murmured softly.

Minutes past and Charlie slowly stopped sobbing. He sniffled once or twice before pulling away from her.

''Kat, I'm sorry I-''

''Don't. It's ok, I'm here.'' she whispered.

''I love you, so much.'' he whispered back.

He kissed her, softly. As the kiss grew more passionate, he started pushing her back onto the bed.

''Charlie.'' she whispered.

He stopped, his eyes closed. ''I'm sorry. Stopping, stopping.''

He made a move to get up, but she grabbed his hand. ''Stay.''

His eyes met hers, shocked.

''I meant to sleep.'' she explained.

He grinned softly and lay back down, wrapping an arm around her. She tucked her head underneath his chin and pulled her blanket over them.

''I love you.'' he whispered.

''I love you too.'' she whispered back.

* * *

Katie woke up first, wondering why there was an arm draped over her. She blinked a couple times before she remembered it was Charlie. She sat up, careful not to wake him, and saw Maddie looking at her from her bed.

''Sleep well?'' Maddie whispered.

Katie rolled her eyes and looked down at her boyfriend. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She stroked his cheek lightly and his eyes popped open.

''Oh, Charlie I didn't want to wake you.'' she apologized.

''It's fine.'' he whispered.

He kissed her. The coughing coming from the bed next to them broke them apart.

''So, is Charlie going to sleep here every night?'' Maddie asked.

Katie gave Maddie a look. Charlie got out of bed. "School starts soon. I should go change.''

He kissed Katie goodbye and went to leave the room. As he opened the door, he came face to face with Adam. Katie's eyes widened in panic, but Adam just smiled at him.

''Your mom's on the phone.'' he said.

Charlie nodded, smiled at Katie and left. Adam walked into the room.

''Why you no freaky?'' Maddie asked him.

''He had a rough night. Needed somewhere to crash. All he did was crash, right?'' he asked Katie.

''Maybe.'' she said, enjoying making Adam uncomfortable.

* * *

**Later that Morning**

Katie walked the halls of school, looking for Charlie. Maddie was helping her. They met up by their lockers.

''I don't see him, Kat.''

Katie bit her lip. ''Do you think everything's ok?''

''I hope so.'' Maddie said.

**Meanwhile... **

Adam and Julie were at his locker.

''I felt bad about last night. I didn't know Charlie would need to stay.'' Julie said.

''It's fine. He crashed in Katie's room.'' he assured her.

''You're ok with that?'' Julie asked.

Adam sighed. ''He looked like he'd a rough night. I was trying to be cool about it. I don't want to think about it, though.''

Julie bit her lip and smiled at her boyfriend. ''Spoken like a true big brother. You can't protect her forever.''

''I know. But, maybe I can try a little bit longer.''

Julie smiled and hugged him. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

Their kiss was interrupted when Katie walked up to them.

''Have you guys seen Charlie?''

Adam shook his head. ''Not since this morning.''

Katie groaned, running a hand through her hair. ''I hope he's ok.''

''I'm sure he's fine.'' Julie assured her. ''He probably went to class already.''

Katie nodded, absently. ''I hope so.''

The bell rang and Katie hurried off to class. Adam walked Julie to hers.

''Have a good day, sweetheart.'' Adam whispered.

He kissed her goodbye and she went into the classroom.

* * *

The morning went on and Katie found herself entering the lunch room, looking around for Charlie. With no sight, she walked over to the table and asked the team if they'd seen him.

''He wasn't in second hour.'' Connie said.

''I didn't see him in third.'' Averman said. Russ nodded in agreement.

Now knowing that Charlie hadn't attended any of his classes worried Katie even more. She plopped down next to Maddie and sat there, lifelessly. She listened to the other conversations going on around her.

Connie and Guy were arguing about what to do tonight. Her brother and his girlfriend were sharing food and kisses. Maddie and Dean were joking around. It all seemed so different without Charlie.

Without warning, she stood up and left the table. Maddie and Adam watched her go, then exchanged a worried look.

* * *

After lunch, Maddie, Dean and Fulton were walking down the hallway together. Well, more like Dean and Maddie were tease flirting and Fulton was feeling like a third wheel. He didn't mind though, it had been ages since he'd seem his friend this happy.

''Here's my classroom.'' Maddie said, disappointedly.

Dean was disappointed too. He was looking forward to spending more time with her.

''Mads.'' he called, before she could leave.

She faced him, smiling. ''Sup?''

''You doing anything after school?'' he asked.

Maddie shook her head.

''Wanna hang out?''

''Sure.'' she said, smiling softly at him.

''Cool.'' he said.

Maddie disappeared inside her classroom and Dean grinned. He saw the look Fulton was giving him.

''What?'' he wondered.

Fulton just shook his head and walked down the hallway.

''What?!'' Dean yelled after him.

* * *

Inside Ms. Fillers English class, Maddie Thomas was currently grinning like an idiot. Last year, she had the biggest crush on Dean Portman. Now this year, he was hanging out with her in school, and now? He practically asked her out on a date!

Her smiled started to fade as she remembered last year. He'd used her, to make someone else jealous. But they were friends now, he wouldn't do that. Maybe...maybe they were more then friends.

Maybe...

* * *

**After school**

Katie paced her dorm room nervously. Her cell phone in hand, she looked at it every few seconds, to see if she had any missed calls. Why wasn't he calling her, telling her where he was. Didn't he care how worried she was?

The next time she saw that boy, she was going to...

''Kat. You in there?'' Charlie's voice came from behind her closed door.

She threw open the door and kissed him with all her might. When they pulled apart, she shoved him. Hard.

''Wha-''

''Didn't you stop and think how worried I'd be! Why not call, say ''Hey Kat, I won't be coming to school today, but don't worry'' huh! Do you have any idea how extremely pissed I am at you right now!'' she demanded.

Charlie laughed and embraced her, tightly. ''I'm sorry.''

''You better be.'' she muttered.

''Look, my mom called. She needed me.'' Charlie said.

She looked into his eyes and saw the pain written there.

''What happened Charlie?''

''He left her.'' he whispered.

Katie gasped.

''Yeah, the jackass. The only thing he left behind were the divorce papers. My mom signed them already.'' he laughed, bitterly.

She hugged him tightly, knowing how much this was killing him.

''It's not fair Kat. He was like a dad to me.'' he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

''I know. But, I'll be here. I'll help you through it.'' she whispered.

''I need you.'' he whispered, clinging to her tightly.

''I'm here.'' she whispered, rubbing his back soothingly.

* * *

Guy and Connie walked out the theater hand-in-hand.

''Admit it, you liked it.'' Connie said.

Guy grinned. ''Fine, it's ok.''

''Ok, ok! How can you think that? Landon and Jamie's romance was...amazing.''

''I still can't believe you cried.'' he teased, throwing an arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer.

''It was a sad ending.'' Connie said, while he kissed the top of her head.

''You were sobbing.'' Guy said.

''Did I embarrass you?'' she demanded. ''Is that why you're saying this?''

She tore away from his embrace and glared at him.

''No, sweetheart. I was just saying that, I hate taking you to movies that make you cry. It makes me upset.''

''Oh Guy.'' Connie cooed, kissing him.

Guy breathed a sigh of relief, thanking God none of the Ducks heard that. They'd never let him live it down.

''Connie? Guy? Is that you.''

They turned to see a somewhat familiar red head smiling at him.

''Tammy!'' Connie explained.

She embraced her old friend and fellow duck while Guy smiled.

''God, I haven't seen you guys in ages. You two are still the same.'' Tammy said, now giving Guy a hug.

Connie blushed. ''Gosh Tammy, I haven't seen you since...''

''Before the Goodwill Games. You and Tommy couldn't join.'' Guy said.

Tammy shrugged. ''I had ice skating, and Tommy was having trouble in school. We hated missing it but, well we didn't have a choice.''

''Tammy, we have to go.''

The trio turned to see her mom waving her over.

''Sorry guys, I have to go.''

Connie hugged her again. ''We're catching up. You have to meet Julie.''

''Julie?'' Tammy asked.

''Gaffney. She's the other girl duck, I know you guys will like each other. And you have to see Katie and Maddie again.''

Tammy smiled. ''Can't wait. Later guys.''

She ran over to her mother and waved to them before leaving.

''Tammy Duncan, wow.'' Guy said.

''Oh, I can't wait until the other ducks find out.''

''Why don't we wait until we have Tammy in the flesh before we let them know?'' Guy asked.

''Good idea.'' Connie said.

He took her hand and they started back to the dorms.

* * *

AN-And there be chapter three. Hope you enjoyed, now the fun is beginning. Well, for me since now I have more stuff to write about! Yippee!


	4. I'll Do That

* * *

AN-OK, so welcome back to A Year to Remember. This is chapter 4, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Charlie Conway walked down the hallway, his backpack slung over his shoulder. The sounds of the hallway seemed muted to him, not even showing up on his radar. His face, normally cheerful and cocky was now a mask, hiding the true pain he felt.

Katie Banks slid up next to him, taking his hand in hers. Without words, she was there able to comfort him, when he needed it the most. Thankful for her silence, he squeezed her hand. She knew, without a word, what he was saying.

They walked over to his locker. After it was open, he began to roughly shove the books inside. With a sigh, he slammed the door shut.

''Aren't you getting your books?'' Katie asked.

Charlie shook his head, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder once more.

''Why not?'' she asked.

''I don't feel like going to class.'' he muttered.

''Charlie, don't do this.'' Katie told him.

''Do what.'' he snapped. ''I don't want to be here, it has nothing to do with-''

''Please, it has everything to do with it. Don't let him ruin your life Charlie!'' she yelled.

People stopped to look at them, including Adam and Julie.

''I'm outta here. You can either come or stay.'' he said.

Katie looked at him, silently debating if she should.

''Fine, stay. Continue being little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes.'' he snapped.

With a final eye roll, he was on his way down the hallway. Making up her mind, she sprinted after him. He was surprised when she spoke up. ''Where we going?''

Adam looked after then, worry evident in his eyes. Julie smiled at him.

''He needs time. She needs to help get him through it.''

He sighed and nodded, but the worry wasn't lifted.

* * *

The morning passed quickly. Right before lunch, Adam was cornered by Maddie.

''Have you seen Katie? Because she wasn't in first hour!'' she exclaimed.

''Shh!'' he took a quick sweep of the hallway, before leaning in, ''Her and Charlie skipped. I don't know where they went.''

''This is really screwing him up, isn't it?'' she asked, softly.

''Yeah. Katie knows how he feels, hell _I_ know how he feels. It sucks.'' Adam said.

He closed his locker door and they headed to the lunchroom. Taking their usual seats with the Ducks, they began to eat. Suddenly, Connie spoke up.

''Where's Charlie?'' she asked.

''Yeah, and where's Katie?'' wondered Dean.

''I'd like to know that too.'' the team looked up and saw Dean Buckley starring them down.

''Does anyone know where they are?''

''No sir.'' Adam said.

''Really? So, my whole group of bystanders did _not _see you and Ms. Gaffney watch them leave?'' he asked.

Adam groaned.

''Son, as you know, skipping class is a serious matter. Aiding those who skip, just as punishable.''

''Sir, we don't know where they went.'' Julie spoke up.

''Well, while we try to figure it out, why don't both of you come with me?''

He beckoned them to stand up and they did, following him out of the lunchroom.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Charlie and Katie cruised the mall together. They had already gone on the roller coaster, this time, Charlie didn't eat anything beforehand.

''So this is what you guys did when you left?'' Katie asked, taking a sip of the pop Charlie had bought her.

Charlie nodded.

''Weak.'' she muttered.

''Hey, there aren't a lot of places to go.'' he defended.

''Right. Me being the Goody-Two-Shoes wouldn't know.'' she said.

He sighed, and looked over at her. ''I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it.''

Katie grinned at him, bumping into him gently. ''I know. You were frustrated. Just don't do it again.''

Charlie smiled and took her hand. ''I'm surprised you came.''

She shrugged. ''You needed me. I could tell.''

He pulled her hand and they stopped near a fountain. They both sat down, and Charlie faced her, looking into her eyes.

''You're right. I do.''

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

''Kat, does it ever get easy?'' he whispered.

She shook her head. ''No. At least you don't have to deal with parents who hate each other. Oh, and FYI, skipping school doesn't help.''

He smirked at her.

''Just...talk to me, whenever you need to. Please Charlie, don't do this. Don't pull away from school. From your friends. From me.'' she whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her. Pulling away, he whispered, ''I won't.''

They pressed their foreheads together, and she sighed, happily.

''What?'' he asked.

''Just thinking about us. And now much I love you.''

With a small grin, he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

**Back at Eden Hall **

The whole team, plus Maddie, were randomly scattered around the office, staging an impromptu sit in for their friends. Of course, it was after school, and probably didn't do much good, but still, Adam and Julie needed support.

Connie, who was leaning against Guy, spoke up suddenly. ''You guys will never guess who we ran into the other night.''

''Cons, I thought we were going to wait to tell them.'' Guy muttered.

''Who?'' Averman asked.

Connie kissed Guy's cheek and said. ''I lied. It was Tammy Duncan.''

There was a ripple of response from the older ducks. Luis and Dwayne shared a look.

''Who?'' Ken asked.

''Tammy Duncan, she was the other girl Duck. It was way before you guys.'' Goldberg told him.

''Tammy Duncan.'' Fulton whispered.

He was suddenly taken back into memories. Of the first time they met her, how beautiful she was. Or when the Hawks had pushed her down, how he'd gone to her rescue.

''Fulton? Dude you ok?'' Portman asked.

He waved a hand in front of Fulton's face, who suddenly came to and looked around. ''What?''

''You were like, starring into space. Everything ok?''

''Yeah, yeah. It's fine.'' Fulton said, with a wave of his hand.

Dean would have questioned further, but Maddie started talking. Immediately, he shifted his attention to her.

''Tammy was like my big sister. Katie was always close with Connie, Tammy and I kind of bonded.'' she said, fondly.

As the team started remembering the pee-wee years, a sound of shoes hitting tile made them all look around. Casey Conway was marching down the hallway, and she looked pissed.

Immediately, every Duck sitting down jumped up and out of her way. They knew better. Moments after she made her way into the office, Phillip Banks came from the other hallway and hurried inside.

The team could now only wait.

* * *

''Mrs. Anderson, Mr. Banks, it's a pleasure.'' Dean Buckley greeted the two parents.

Adam and Julie were also in his office, sitting on the couch across from the desk.

''It's Ms. Conway, please.'' Casey corrected, taking a seat.

''I'm sorry, Ms. Conway. Now, as you know, Charles and Katherine have both left school. Adam and Julia here, have both been placed by other bystanders, of being in the crowd that watched them leave. I'm pretty sure they knew where they were going.''

Phillip turned to his son. ''Adam, do you know?''

''No dad. As I already explained, we only watched them go. I had no idea Charlie was going to skip or that Katie would go with him.'' Adam said.

''And you didn't think to call me? Or your mother? Let us know what was going on. Lord knows what that boy is getting my daughter into.''

Casey turned her eyes of flame onto Phillip. ''What does that mean?''

He shrank back from the intensity of her stare, but didn't back down. ''My Katie knows better then this.''

''Charlie has been going through some rough things.'' Casey said.

''So has Katie. That's no excuse to go crazy and leave.''

''Oh? So your daughter showing up at my house last Thanksgiving, soaking wet and in a terrible state has nothing to do with what happened between you and your wife?''

''Ex-wife.'' Phillip said.

Adam and Julie watched the interaction between the two with wide eyes.

* * *

Charlie and Katie walked into school, not knowing what they were about to walk into too. As they turned the corner, they came across the Ducks, sprawled out in front of the office.

''What's going on?'' Charlie asked.

Everyone looked up and panicked.

''Dude, what the hell are you doing here?'' Russ snapped.

''I needed a book for tomorrow. What's going on?'' Katie asked.

Just then, the office doors opened and Dean Buckley stepped out with Adam, Julie, Casey, and Phillip.

''I won't be punishing Adam or Julia if they are telling the truth.'' he assured them.

Just then, Casey stopped Charlie.

''Charles James Conway, you are in so much trouble!'' she screeched.

''Katherine Rose Banks, you have a lot of explaining to do.'' Phillip demanded, when he saw Katie.

As the two parents began ripping into their children, the Ducks took this as their cue to leave. Slowly, they tiptoed away.

''Katherine, maybe you shouldn't see this boy anymore, if you're going to be skipping school.'' Phillip said.

''Daddy, I went with him. He didn't force me to go.'' Katie told him.

''Oh.'' Phillip said, suddenly feeling foolish.

Dean Buckley took this break in yelling to speak up. ''Neither Charles or Katherine will be punished. Just let off with a warning, this better not happen again.''

''Oh it won't.'' Casey promised, sending her son a look.

Once the Dean was back in his office, Casey spoke to Charlie. ''Go, wait in the car. We'll discuss your punishment there.''

''You too, Katie.''

''Can I please stop at my locker first daddy. There's a book I need.'' she said.

He nodded his approval. Charlie turned to Casey. ''Mom, may I-''

''No, go to the car.'' Casey said.

Charlie groaned and Katie giggled softly.

''Enjoying my discomfort?'' he asked.

''A little.'' she said.

She laughed louder now, and he joined in. Casey tried to hide her own smile.

''Katie, your book?'' Phillip asked.

''Right.'' Katie said.

She leaned over, kissing Charlie's cheek quickly, before sprinting off to her locker. Charlie grinned bashfully at the parents before heading for the exit. Phillip turned to Casey.

''I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for what I said, about your son.''

''I'm sorry too. For what I said.'' Casey told him.

''You know, when you're not screaming at me, you're a very beautiful woman.'' he said, boldly.

Casey smiled. ''Well, let's hope I won't yell whenever I see you.''

''Let's hope you'll see me soon. Perhaps dinner, tomorrow night?'' he asked.

Casey smiled again, this time nervously. ''I'm just getting out of a marriage, I'm not ready to-''

He cut her off, smiling understandably. ''Well when you are ready, give me a call.''

''I'll do that.'' she said.

With those parting words, the two adults walked back the way they entered, pausing every few moments to glance back at the other.

AN-Whoa, what could all this mean? Stay tuned to find out!


	5. You're Invited

AN-And here we are arriving at chapter 5. Well, as you remember from the first one, Chapters 5 and 6 were all about Thanksgiving. I'm sorta sticking with that in this story as well.

* * *

''What!?'' screamed Katie.

It was late afternoon in the Banks household. Katie and Adam were just hanging around, like old times, when he sprung it on her.

''Kat, Julie is my girlfriend. Plus, mom won't be here this time, it should be ok for you.'' Adam tried to convince her.

He wanted to spend the Thanksgiving break with his girlfriend at her home in Maine.

''Adam, I can't believe you're ditching me!'' Katie exclaimed.

''Kat, come on. You know I love her, don't act like a baby.'' Adam said.

Katie just glared at him, before stomping upstairs to her room. Adam sighed and followed her.

''Just go Adam. Have fun, while your sister stays here, miserably.'' she complained.

''Maybe you can convince dad to let you invite Charlie.'' he suggested.

That changed Katie's mood. Suddenly, she was smiling at Adam and hugging the life out of him.

''So does this mean you're not angry?'' he asked.

''About what?'' she wondered.

They laughed.

* * *

Julie hung the phone up and smiled brightly.

''What?'' Connie asked.

The two girls were chilling in their dorm room. Connie was laying on her bed, reading a magazine, while Julie just got off the phone.

''Adam's coming with me for Thanksgiving. I finally get to introduce him to the family.'' Julie said, grinning brightly.

''That's great Jules.'' Connie told her.

''So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?'' Julie wondered.

Connie shrugged. ''Either spending it at my place or Guy's.''

''So your family likes him?''

''My family loves him. All my aunts think he is the cutest thing ever, and both my parents think of him as family.'' she smiled. ''It's nice. I'm pretty sure his family feels the same about me.''

''I hope my parents like Adam.'' Julie said.

''I'm sure they will. It's Adam, how can someone not like him?'' Connie wondered.

Julie laughed. ''Yeah, you're right.''

''I know.'' Connie replied, somewhat smugly.

* * *

The Banks Home

Adam, Katie, and Phillip were eating dinner together, a nightly ritual. Adam turned to his father.

''Dad? Julie invited me to go home with her for Thanksgiving. Can I?'' he asked.

Phillip paused. ''Julie? Your girlfriend, right?''

Adam sighed. ''Yea dad.''

''I suppose that's all right. As long as you're back before school starts again.''

Adam grinned. ''I will be.''

It was Katie turn. ''Daddy, since it will be so lonely here, without Adam, may I invite Charlie over for dinner?''

Adam tried to hide a knowing grin. He had first suggested it to Katie, in hopes it would make her stop complaining about him leaving, but now? He just wanted to see his dad's reaction.

''That means his mother would be alone as well.'' Phillip stated.

''Oh.'' Katie's voice dropped. She had forgotten that.

''So, you'll have to invite her as well.''

Katie smiled and Adam's jaw dropped.

''Oh thank you Daddy.'' she leaned over and kissed his cheek. ''I'll do it right now.''

She scampered off to the living room. Adam turned to his father in disbelief. Phillip shrugged.

''What?''

While Adam shook his head and returned to his food, Phillip thought about his plan. If Katie did the inviting, Casey couldn't say no. Then he'd be able to spend some time with her.

* * *

The phone rang at the Conway residence and Charlie, sitting closet, picked it up.

''Hello? Oh, hey Kat.''

Casey smiled as she heard the muffled voice of Katie.

''You did, really? He did, wow. I didn't expect that...or that? Are you serious?...Sure, I'll ask her.''

He lowered the phone, covering up the mouthpiece. ''Hey mom, how do you feel about spending Thanksgiving with Katie and her dad?''

Casey hid a smile. So, this was his clever way of setting up a date. Or was it a date? Suddenly, she felt 16 again, wondering if the boy she liked, liked her back. She looked at her son, and saw how important this was to him.

''I guess we could.''

Charlie grinned brightly. ''Hey Kat? Yea, my mom said sure. Yeah, it will be fun. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Love you too, bye.''

He hung up the phone, and kissed his mother's cheek.

''Thanks mom.''

Casey just smiled, wondering what she was going to wear to dinner.

* * *

''Are you serious? He let you?'' Maddie exclaimed.

Her and Katie were currently sprawled out in their dorm room. After dinner, Katie came rushing back to tell Maddie.

''Yes! I get to spend Thanksgiving with my boyfriend!'' Katie exclaimed.

''And both of your parents.'' Maddie reminded her.

''Eh, details. So, what are you doing for Turkey Day?'' Katie asked. ''New York?''

''Nope. My Gran is sick, so we're sticking it out here.'' Maddie said.

''Oh Mads, that sucks.'' Katie said.

Maddie couldn't care less about going to New York to visit her dad's parents. But, Katie knew how close she was to her Gran on her mother's side.

''Yeah. We're gonna bring some big Thanksgiving cheer to her.'' Maddie said, sadly.

Katie gave her a little hug. ''I hear Dean is staying in town too.''

That perked Maddie up slightly. ''Really?''

''Yea, His parents are going to visit his sister, so he decided to stay here with the Ducks.''

''That's cool.'' Maddie said, trying not to sound too excited. ''Hey, did you hear, Tammy's back.''

Katie's eyes widened. ''Tammy? Tammy Duncan?''

Maddie nodded. ''Connie and Guy ran into her a few nights ago. I can't wait to see her.''

''Me either.'' Katie agreed.

* * *

Fulton walked into his dorm room, slightly depressed.

''What's up dude?'' Dean asked.

''We can forget Thanksgiving at my place. Dad won some bucks, so he took mom to Vegas.'' Fulton said, sitting down on his bed.

''Without you?'' Dean wondered.

Fulton nodded. Not many of the Ducks knew about his horrible relationship with his parents. Mainly Dean and Charlie.

''That's fine dude. You don't need them. We'll celebrate in style.'' Dean said. ''We can start tonight.''

''What do you mean?'' Fulton asked, as Dean slipped his shoes on.

''Let's go paint the town red.''

* * *

Dean took Fulton to the nearest supermarket. They made their way down the Beer and Wine aisle.

''Dude, no. They'll card us.'' Fulton said, weakly.

''No they won't. I look 21. If they do, I can always flash this.'' Dean said, holding up his fake id.

They heard chattering and Dean quickly stuffed the Id back into his pocket. Just then, a family of three appeared.

''Mom, I don't see why we can't spend Thanksgiving with dad's family.'' complained a young boy, about their age with red hair.

''Tommy, your father really wants to stay in town. You know we don't have the money to go to California.'' their mother said.

The girl, who remained quiet during their exchange, looked up and locked eyes with Fulton.

The world stood still for those few seconds their eyes met. He swallowed hard, and she smiled.

''Fulton? Fulton Reed?''

With those words, Tommy looked up and grinned. ''Fulton, long time no see.''

He made his way down the aisle as Tammy stood there frozen. Her mother smiled and prodded her gently.

''Go.''

Tammy didn't need to be told twice. She made it down to the group just in time to hear Fulton introduce his friend.

''Another Duck, huh?'' she asked.

Dean grinned at her. ''You must be Tammy.''

Tammy smiled at him. ''That's my name. Hey Fult.''

''Hey Tams.''

Tammy blushed at the familiar nickname. It had been ages since she had seen him, the boy who she had such a crush on back in the pee wees. ''How are you?''

''I'm good. You?'' he asked.

''I'm good.''

''Fulton Reed?'' Tanya Duncan asked, walking over.

''Hi, Mrs. Duncan, how are you?'' he asked.

''I'm good. You boys weren't thinking of buying any alcohol, were you?'' she demanded.

She remembered Fulton, the shy, slightly insecure boy who her daughter had liked. She wanted to make sure he wasn't going down any bad roads.

''Of course not ma'am. I'm Dean Portman, Fulton's friend.'' Dean said.

''So Fult, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?'' Tammy asked.

Fulton shrugged. ''No clue.''

''Aren't you spending it with your parents?'' Tommy asked.

''They went to Vegas, and since Portman decided to stay, we're both kinda stuck.''

Tanya spoke up at once. ''Nonsense, you are both invited over our house.''

''Mrs. Duncan, we don't want to impose.'' Fulton said.

''Fulton Reed, you'd both better show up tomorrow for Thanksgiving. Or else.'' she said, giving him a playful glare.

Fulton smiled. ''Alright, we'll be there. Thank you.''

''Come along Tommy, I need some help with the heavier items.''

''Aw mom, why can't Tammy do it?'' he asked.

''Because, your sister is going to give Fulton our address. Now, let's go.''

Tommy sighed and said a quick goodbye as he followed his mother. Tammy turned to Fulton. ''Do you have a piece of paper?'' she asked.

''Uh, no.''

Tammy took a pen out of her purse and grabbed Fulton's hand. She wrote down her number and address.

''It was good seeing you again, Fult.''

''You too, Tams.'' he whispered.

She smiled softly at him, before hurrying after her mother and brother. Dean chuckled, bringing Fulton back to reality.

''What?'' he asked.

''Remember all the crap you gave me about Maddie?''

''Yes.'' Fulton sighed.

''My turn.'' Dean said.

* * *

AN-Ok, so the next chapter will be Thanksgiving day, this was just a pre show. Hoped you enjoyed.


	6. Thanksgiving Pt 1

AN-Welcome to Turkey Day!! Well, in this universe anyhoot.

* * *

It was a beautiful day as Phillip and Katie drove home. They had just brought Adam and Julie to the airport, wishing them a happy Thanksgiving as they boarded the plane, which would take them to Julie's home in Maine.

Normally, Katie would be slightly depressed and not slightly pissed at her brother for ditching her. But, the Conways were coming over for dinner, she was able to spend the day with her boyfriend.

They pulled into the driveway of their home. The moment the car was stopped, Katie unbuckled her seat belt and hurried into the house, wanting to do some last minute cleaning. Charlie and Casey were due any moment.

As fate would have it, the moment Phillip sat down on his favorite easy chair, the doorbell rang. Katie ran down the stairs, jumping in front of her father, breathing heavily, and answered the door.

''Hey Kat.'' Charlie greeted.

Katie leaned forward giving him a soft kiss in greeting.

''Hi, Ms. Conway.''

''Hello, Katie.'' Casey said. ''I baked a pie.''

She held up the dessert and Phillip smiled.

''How thoughtful. Thank you Casey.''

Casey smiled at him. Charlie took the pie from his mom. ''Hey Kat, help me put this in the kitchen.''

''Sure.''

She led him down the hallway, past the dining room, into the kitchen. The moment he had placed the pie on the counter, Katie was in his arms and they were kissing furiously.

* * *

Connie was currently helping her mother set the table. They heard loud laughter floating in from the living room.

''I swear, they laugh at everything.'' Connie's mother complained.

Connie laughed. ''I think they rock mom. They're your sisters, don't you think so?''

''Not at all.'' her mother said, giving her a wink.

Connie grinned. ''Thanks again, for letting me invite Guy.''

''Connie, you know how much everyone adores that boy. They would have thrown a fit if you went over his place.''

''Then we wouldn't have been able to see our favorite niece.'' Connie's Aunt Judy said.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled. ''May I help?''

''We're almost done, Aunt Judy.'' Connie said.

''Why don't you go watch Andrew while you wait for Guy?'' Judy suggested.

Andrew was Connie's 4 year old cousin. It was funny, all her cousins were guys. They had all come home for Thanksgiving. Connie didn't have any siblings, but that didn't bother her, she had her cousins. Who were all waiting for her boyfriend to show.

Connie walked into the living room and picked up Andrew, who was currently crawling around on the floor. She walked over to the TV where all her cousins, plus her three uncles and father were watching the football game.

''Here, turn into one of you.'' Connie said, placing Andrew on Mark's lap.

Andrew cooed happily, since he was near his brother. Mark, however, wasn't too pleased.

''Cons, I can't watch him and the game.'' he whined.

Connie rolled her eyes, before heading back into the kitchen. Her mom's other sisters had joined her. There was her Aunt Betty, the oldest sister. Betty was married to John, and they had one son, 17 year old Johnny. Connie was closest to him.

Next was her Aunt Judy, who was married to Sam, and they had one son also, 21 year old Anthony. Then came her mom, then her Aunt Karen, who was married to Rick, and their son's were Mark, 13, and Andrew.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Connie grinned, knowing who it was. Sure enough Guy was standing there, a huge smile on his face.

''Hey you.'' she said, kissing him.

''My mom says you have to come over for Christmas this year.'' Guy said, hanging up his coat.

Connie laughed. ''I'll let you break the news.''

''Everyone is here, huh?'' he asked.

Connie nodded and took him into the kitchen first. ''You guys remember Guy, right?''

Immediately all three of her aunts were crowded around Guy, asking him how he was, and other things. Guy looked helplessly to Connie for a rescue, but she was too busy shaking from silent laughter, along with her mother.

* * *

Fulton and Portman arrived at the Duncan residence. They knocked on the door, and Tammy answered.

''Hey Portman. Hi Fult.''

They both grinned and Tammy ushered them inside. Tommy ran over, telling them both about his brand new CD they just had to hear. Dean went off with him, leaving Fulton and Tammy standing awkwardly.

''So, Happy Thanksgiving.'' he said.

''Thanks Fult.'' she said.

Awkward silence followed and Fulton gazed around the house.

''Do you wanna see my room?'' she asked suddenly.

They both blushed when they realized how inviting it sounded.

''I mean-''

''I know. Sure.'' Fulton said.

She led him down a hallway, passed Tommy's room, where him and Dean were currently rocking out. They both held back laughs as she led him into her room, closing the door behind them.

''Privacy.'' she explained, to his weird look.

He looked around the door, taking in the skating medals and trophy's she had won. He spotted a couple of picture frames and looked at them.

The first one was of all the Ducks, back before the Goodwill Games, back then it was Tammy, Tommy, Peter, Karp, and Terry on the team with them.

The next one was one of her and Fulton. He knew it had taken place after their second game with the Hawks, because she was kissing his cheek, thanking him for sticking up for her. Their moment was captured forever.

''That one's my favorite.'' Tammy whispered.

Fulton lowered the picture, and looked over to where she sat on her bed. She was beautiful, her long red hair pulled up into a bun. She still had that same smile, the one that gave him butterflies.

He sat down next to her and they turned towards each other slowly. She started leaning in first, closing her eyes.

''Tams.'' he whispered.

Then he closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

She always wondered what it would be like kissing him. She wasn't expecting how right it would be, being in his arms, her lips tangled in battle with his.

Suddenly her door swung open and a voice yelled out. ''Ewwwww!"

Tammy and Fulton broke apart to see Tommy staring at them, disgustedly, while Dean was smirking.

''Tommy, don't you ever knock!'' Tammy screeched.

''Why, so you can make out with your boyfriend.'' taunted Tommy.

Tammy growled and started chasing him down the hall way. Dean just grinned at Fulton, who looked quite shocked at what had happened.

* * *

Banks Home

Katie, Casey, Charlie, and Phillip were all seated around the dining room table. Katie chewed her turkey, feeling the tension in the air, that had been there ever since Phillip had caught her making out with Charlie. She looked back and forth between Phillip and Casey, before catching Charlie's eye, who winked reassuringly at her.

No one had time to ponder the tension, however, when suddenly they heard the front doors open and Vicky Banks came into the house. She walked down the hallway into the dining room.

''Phillip, don't snap at me for being late...who's that?'' she asked, with disdain.

Casey looked up at her and smiled. ''I'm Casey Conway. You must be Katie's mother.''

Vicky gave her a mocking smile, before taking a seat next to Katie.

''Mom, I didn't know you were going to come.'' Katie said.

''Why wouldn't I come? Both my kids are here...where's Adam?'' she asked.

''In Maine. With his girlfriend.'' Phillip answered.

''So, what, you went down to the soup kitchens and asked people over for dinner?'' she sneered.

''Mom, this is my boyfriend, Charlie. And that's his mother, Casey.'' Katie introduced.

Vicky smiled at Charlie. ''Oh he is cute. Good choice Katie, I can see I'm rubbing off on you.''

Katie's eyes grew wide with horror, and she looked over at Charlie, who was trying to fight back a laugh.

''So, I guess with your boyfriend over, you didn't think your mother deserved an invitation.'' Vicky said.

''I didn't think you'd want to come.'' Katie said, quietly.

''Come now Vicky, we're divorced now. You can't blame her.'' Phillip reasoned.

''Oh don't try to be caring Phillip. I'm sure impressing this one will be easy.'' Vicky snapped, motioning over to Casey.

Charlie glared at Vicky, while Katie threw done her napkin and left the table. Charlie hurried after her. Vicky kept piling food onto her plate, unfazed.

''Vicky, I want you to leave.'' Phillip said.

She stopped eating and looked up at him, glaring. ''Don't try showing off in front of your little girlfriend.''

''This isn't about that. You drove your daughter to tears, and you don't seem to care. Get out.''

Vicky glared once more at Phillip and Casey before leaving the table and the house.

''Casey, I am so sorry. I didn't know she'd turn up.'' Phillip apologized.

''It's ok Phillip.'' Casey said.

''Please, call me Phil.'' he smiled. ''I just hope Katie's alright. I'd go up there to check on her but...I have no idea what to say to her anymore.''

''I'll go check on her Phil.'' Casey said.

He smiled at her, which she returned, as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

Maine

Julie and Adam walked through the airport, bags in hand. Julie spotted her parents and waved them over.

''Mom, dad, I'd like you both to meet Adam Banks, my boyfriend.'' she introduced proudly.

''It's so nice to meet you, Adam.'' Julie's mom said. She gave him a hug and he shook Julie's dad's hand.

''Come on, everyone is waiting for us back at the house.'' Mr. Gaffney said.

''Everyone?'' Adam asked.

''My relatives. Are you ready to meet them?'' Julie asked.

Adam gulped nervously, but grinned.

''As ready as I'll ever be.''

* * *

AN-Dun...dun...dun. Alright, next chapter I promise to focus more on Adam and Julie. And Tammy, Fulton, and Portman, who gets a pleasant surprise next chapter. Well, not so pleasant but, still kinda...you know what, I'll let you read so you can judge for yourself.

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but school is back in session and I already have work...grrrrrrrrrr


	7. Thanksgiving Pt 2

AN-I counted and it has been 19 days since I last updated and I'm am sooooooooo sorry. It was just horrible, I had finals and I got sick, blah, bad weeks. So, enough with the excuses, here it is the next chapter of AytR

* * *

Maine

Julie Gaffney entered the familiar home she had grown up in. The walls were the same shade as before, and the carpet had the exact same mud stains on it. It truly was home.

With her hand entwined with Adam's she brought him into the living room. Her family quieted down and in an instant were surrounding the couple.

''Oh Julie, he's gorgeous.''

''No wonder you brought him home.''

Julie introduced Adam to all her relatives. Once that torture was over, it was dinner time. Julie and Adam had to sit at the kids table, with all her cousins.

''So Adam, you play hockey?'' asked Jacob, Julie's favorite cousin.

''Yeah, that's how Julie and I met actually.'' he said.

Julie smiled softly.

''What's Minnesota like?'' Amy asked.

Adam shrugged. ''Kind of boring, unless you have outrageous friends.''

''Any siblings?''

''Yeah, one. A sister, she's a year younger.'' Adam said.

''Do you know her?'' Jacob asked Julie.

She nodded. ''Yeah, Katie is awesome.''

''She's probably having the best Thanksgiving.'' Adam said.

* * *

In truth, Katie wasn't having the best Thanksgiving. Her mother's harsh comments had sent her running into her room in tears. Why couldn't she have a normal Thanksgiving, just one time.

Charlie's arm were wrapped tightly around her as he tried to comfort her, even somewhat.

''I'm starting to hate Thanksgiving.'' Katie muttered, wiping away her tears.

Charlie have a soft chuckle. ''How can you hate it? We had our first kiss on Thanksgiving.''

Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. ''You remembered.''

''How can I not.'' he whispered.

She smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him. He pressed his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth, inviting him in. She moaned softly as he explored every inch of her mouth, and she slowly started leaning backwards. Her head his the pillows as her arms wrapped around Charlie's neck, trying to bring his body closer.

What started out as a simple kiss, turned into so much more, as they began grinding against one another. Breaking the kiss, Charlie blazed a path down her jaw and neck. She sat up quickly and together, they removed her shirt. His eyes traveled down her body and she blushed as he took her in. He reached a hesitant hand over to touch her...

A knock on the door brought them back to reality.

''Who is it?'' Katie called, as Charlie quickly handed her the article of clothing, not looking at her.

''It's Casey, may I come in?''

After making sure her and Charlie didn't look too bad, she agreed. Casey entered the room and smiled at her son.

''Why don't you go back to eat. Vicky is gone.''

Charlie nodded, shooting Katie an uneasy smile before leaving. Casey closed the door behind him and sat down next to her.

''How ya doing sweetie?''

''How should I be doing? I'm so sorry Casey, I didn't know she was going to show up and ruin everything.'' Katie said.

Casey smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind the young girl's ear.

''Katie, don't apologize. Your mother probably felt...threatened.'' Casey said.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, she sees an unfamiliar woman eating in what was once her chair. Her daughter had invited her, her once husband had defended her. I probably wouldn't have acted much differently.''

''You would have. You would actually care about not hurting your daughter or embarrassing her.'' Katie said.

''Maybe you're right. I can't see how she could have reduced you to tears, and not cared about it. How can she not she what an amazing daughter she has.''

Katie smiled, her eyes watery, and she hugged Casey tightly.

''Thank you Casey.'' she whispered.

''You're welcome Hun.''

* * *

Charlie and Phillip were currently sitting at the table, both eating whatever was left. Phillip cleared his throat and Charlie looked up.

''No more making out in the kitchen.'' he said.

''Yes sir.'' Charlie said.

They went back to eating. A few minutes later, he spoke again.

''Your mother makes good pie.''

''Yea, she does.'' Charlie agreed.

They went back to eating. A few minutes later...

''No making out anywhere else either.'' Phillip warned.

''Yes sir.'' Charlie said.

Phillip nodded, satisfied. See, he could be a good dad.

Casey and Katie entered the dining room, each smiling.

''Hey Kit-Kat. Feeling better?'' Phillip asked.

Katie nodded. ''I was actually hoping if Charlie and I could go wish Connie a happy Thanksgiving.''

Charlie looked up at the mention of his name. He glanced over at Phillip, waiting for his answer.

''Be back before.'' were his final words on the subject.

Charlie smiled, wished his mother goodbye and went to get his coat. Katie kissed her father's cheek and followed Charlie.

* * *

They walked down the street together, yet there was a distance between them. Finally Katie stopped, sighing.

''Charlie we have to talk.''

He too stopped and nodded. ''You're right, we do.''

Katie opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand.

''Kat, you know I love you. What happened in your room, that's the farthest we've ever gone.'' he took her hands carefully. ''I'd love to go farther.''

Katie tore her hands away. ''You want to have sex with me.''

''Yes. Kat, I'm not ashamed to admit it. Are you?'' he asked.

''Sex is a big step Charlie. I mean, what if I'm not ready?'' she asked.

''Then we don't. Kat, I would never pressure you to do something you didn't want to do. When and if you're ready, then so am I.''

''But you've done this before.'' she reminded him.

He sighed. It had been the summer before sophomore year. Linda would be leaving soon, and they had decided to spend the night together. It had been weird, uncomfortable, and he was sure she had regretted it. He didn't regret it, but that morning after with Linda had been so awkward.

''Yea I have, and I know what it's like to do it before you're ready.'' he said. ''I would never want to do that to you.''

She hugged him tightly. ''What if you get sick of waiting.''

''I won't. This isn't about sex. We're together because I love you. If sex is thrown in somewhere then fine. If not, it doesn't matter.'' he said.

She sighed. ''I want to have sex with you too. But I'm not ready.''

Charlie smiled softly at her. ''Then we won't.''

She leaned up to kiss him, and smiled. ''I love you.''

''I know.'' he said.

* * *

Tammy, Fulton, and Portman were walking the halls of Minnesota General.

''Not only do you ice skate and play hockey, but you volunteer at hospitals during the holidays too. Damn Fult, this girl is perfect. You sure know how to pick em.'' Portman said.

Tammy blushed and Fulton glared at Portman.

''Why don't you go find the Cafeteria.'' Fulton suggested.

Portman hated hospital food, but the look his friend was giving him just screamed get lost, so he did. He didn't find the food court though. He just walked down the halls, taking random turns wherever. He was walking by one room when a very familiar red head just popped out at him. He double backed and sure enough, Maddie was in the room, sitting in a chair by the bed of an elderly woman.

''Mads?'' he asked, walking inside.

She looked up, and smiled at the sight of him. She was wearing a large sweatshirt and sweat pants. Her hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail and she didn't have a trace of make up on.

She had never looked more beautiful to him.

''Dean? What are you doing here?'' she asked.

He walked over to sit in the chair next to her. ''I'm here with Tammy and Fulton. We're volunteering.''

Maddie perked up. ''Tammy's here? I wanna see her.''

''We can go find her.'' Dean offered.

He saw Maddie glance down at the woman before shaking her head. ''I can't.''

''Your grandmother?'' he asked.

Maddie nodded softly. ''That's Gran.''

''What's wrong?'' he asked.

''Something with her kidneys. I don't know the details but.'' she sniffled. ''they say, she doesn't-''

Dean's heart broke as the tears started falling and he quickly wrapped an arm around her. He didn't care that her tears would soak his shirts, all he cared about was making her smile again.

''Maddie?'' a weak voice asked.

Maddie quickly untangled herself from Dean and wiped her eyes. ''Hey Gran, how are you?''

Gran yawned and tried sitting up. Maddie was at her feet at once, helping her.

''I'm fine. I wish these crackpot doctors would let me outta here.''

Dean laughed and her attention turned to him. ''Who are you?''

''Gran, this is Dean Portman. He's a friend of mine.'' Maddie said.

''He's cute.''

''Gran!'' Maddie exclaimed, blushing. Dean grinned.

''Say honey, what do you say to sneaking me up a chocolate milkshake.'' Gran asked.

''I'd say you're not like any grandmother I know.'' he said.

Gran winked at him. ''Don't you forget it.''

Dean chuckled as the doctor walked in the room, followed by Maddie's parents.

''Uh, maybe I should go Mads.'' Dean said.

''Take my granddaughter with you. She's been spending too much time in this room.'' Gran said.

Dean held out his hand, which Maddie took and led her out the room. Maddie's mother turned to Gran.

''Mom, who was that?'' she asked.

''Your future-son-in-law.'' was Gran's reply.

* * *

Tammy and Fulton were currently in the Sun Room of the hospital. They had an awkward silence going for about 5 minutes and they were both wondering who would be the first to break it.

''I'm really glad-''

''Thanks for inviting-''

They both laughed, the ice broken and Fulton nodded at Tammy to begin again.

''I'm really glad that I met up with you in the store, and that I invited you.'' Tammy said.

''I'm really glad you did you. I've missed you Tammy.''

She grinned. ''I've missed you too Fult.''

They both leaned closer, eyes closing. But of course, as most kisses go, they were interrupted.

''Tammy!''

Tammy looked up and saw the familiar girl and screamed joyfully.

''Maddie!''

The girls hugged tightly, talking a mile a minute trying to catch up. Fulton glared at Portman, who was too busy starting at Maddie to notice.

* * *

The Banks Home

Casey and Phillip were cleaning dishes. Phillip had insisted his maids could handle it, but Casey was a stubborn woman and wouldn't listen. So, he swallowed his pride and helped her.

''See, this isn't so hard.'' Casey said.

''Whatever.'' Phillip muttered.

''You didn't have to help me, you know.'' Casey told him.

He put a newly cleaned dish on the rack to dry and turned to her. ''It would have been rude not to help. Plus, this is more time we can spend together, before you leave.''

Casey smiled softly.

''Excuse my bluntness, but are you over your ex yet?'' he asked.

Casey chuckled, shaking her head. ''Have you ever been just friends with a woman?''

''Yes. But, I've never felt such a pull to someone before.'' he said.

''Phillip, we barely know each other.'' Casey said.

''We can get to know each other. Casey, no matter how many reasons you have for us not to be together, I have just as many as to why we should.'' Phillip said.

''What about our kids?'' Casey asked.

He shrugged. ''We let them date. They can extend the same curtsey.''

She smiled. ''Phillip, we really shouldn't-''

Before she knew what was happening, he had reached over to cup her face, and kissed her. It was strange feeling another man's lips on her. She hadn't kissed anyone since...him...but this was nice. It wasn't needy or desperate. It was new, adventures and she found herself kissing him back.

They didn't hear the front door open, or the laughter coming from the hallway. They didn't see their kids enter the kitchen, and they didn't see the faces of disbelief on Katie and Charlie as they witnessed their parents.

* * *

AN-WHOOT, I'm back! I'll try not to stay away this time guys, I'm sorry about that. 19 days, dang. Hopefully never again, so enjoy this chapter and please

give me an R-E-V

give me an I-E-W

What does that spell? Review, Review Review!!


	8. The Cabin Pt 1

* * *

AN-Wow, it's been ages. I swear, today Katie and Maddie were begging me to tell their story...I mean...I felt like updating...hehe...

* * *

It was Christmas vacation for the students of Eden Hall. It was a time for lounging around, sleeping in, and doing absolutely nothing for two weeks straight.

Adam Banks made his way into the room of his little sister. Katie looked up, and smiled.

''What's up?'' she asked.

He sat down onto her bed and brandished a flyer in her face. "It's perfect.''

"What's perfect?'' she asked, taking the flyer from him.

It was an advertisement for fun times in the mountains.

"I don't understand." she said.

"We've been so bored lately, what with Christmas coming and passing. We still have a week left in our vacation. Let's gather some Ducks and head to our cabin."

About 10 years ago, the Banks had bought a slightly large cabin in the heart of the mountains, which they rarely used.

"Who would we drag along?'' Katie asked.

"Maddie, Dean, Julie, Fulton, Tammy, Charlie, Connie, and Guy." Adam said, ticking a finger off for each one.

"Do you think dad would mind?''

"Are you kidding? Dad is quite happy now a days, I doubt he'd even bat an eyelash."

Katie made a face, but it was true. Ever since their father began dating Casey, he was a lot happier.

"I already brought the idea to him. He said go, have fun."

"Then we may as well." Katie said.

Adam grinned and high fived his sister.

* * *

"This is going to be amazing!'' exclaimed Maddie.

"So much fun.'' Connie agreed.

''A blast!'' Tammy said.

The five girls were hanging around Katie's room. It was the night before the trip, and everyone was crashing at Casa de Banks. Their bags were packed safe into the trunk of Adam's Jeep and Tammy's mother's mini van, which she was graciously letting Fulton drive.

"I can't wait to get up there, and get the hell away from this town for a few days." Katie said.

"I can't wait to spend some time with my boyfriend.'' Julie said.

''You're lucky. Fulton hasn't made a move since Thanksgiving.'' said a bitter Tammy.

"So, why not use this trip to tip the cards in your favor.'' Maddie said.

"What, make him jealous?''

''Exactly.''

* * *

"I can't wait to until tomorrow." Guy said.

The boys were all situated in the living room with the giant TV, the many video games, and the twenty four hour kitchen.

"Yea, getting as far away as possible from my dad will be heaven." Adam muttered.

"I hear ya, man." Charlie said.

"Aw, Charlie. Can you honestly tell me you aren't excited by the idea that you might end up being Banksie's brother?" Dean asked.

"That would also make him Katie's brother." Fulton said, grinning.

''Fuck off.'' Charlie snapped.

He rolled off the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

"What crawled up his ass?'' Dean muttered.

''Scott came by his place yesterday, getting the last of his stuff. Apparently it wasn't too cheery.'' Adam explained.

"He's still not coping?'' Guy asked.

"Can't blame him. Scott was pretty awesome...until he became the weasel." Fulton said.

"He's lucky we weren't there. We would have pounded him for what he did to Charlie and his mom.'' Dean said.

* * *

Katie walked into the kitchen and smiled seeing the familiar boy searching the fridge.

''Having fun?'' she asked.

He looked up, grinning at her. He closed the door and grabbed her hand, tugging her closer.

"Absolutely. You?''

''Oh a blast. Can't wait for the makeovers."

He chuckled and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips. "So, how's the sleeping arrangement for tomorrow?''

"Believe it or not, Adam decided to have all the couples room together. Then Tammy and Maddie will have to share, and so will Dean and Fulton.''

''So, we'll have our own room?'' he asked, grinning wickedly.

''Yes, but that doesn't mean anything will happen.'' Katie reminded him.

"I know...but that doesn't mean we can't be...prepared.''

She pushed him away, and looked at him carefully. "Meaning what?''

He sighed. "Kat, you never know what may happen."

"Please, don't tell me you're one of those guys who carries a condom in their wallet.''

"It's not what you think Kat. I don't expect anything.'' he tried explaining.

She shook her head. "Oh please Charlie, what else could you be expecting by carrying around protection!" she hissed.

"Kat.'' he began, impatiently.

"I thought you said you were willing to wait.'' she whispered.

"I am.'' he said, forcibly.

"Yea, right.'' she scoffed.

And with that, she disappeared out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Are we there yet!'' Maddie asked for the fifth time that morning.

Her, Adam, Julie, Charlie, and Katie were all crammed into Adam's Jeep. The rest of the gang were all comfortably sitting in the mini van, driving behind them.

Adam clutched the steering wheel, trying to concentrate. Charlie chuckled from his seat in the passenger side.

"Soon Mads.''

Maddie crossed her arms and fell back against the seat. She was stuck in the middle of Katie and Julie.

"But soon is not soon enough. I am soooooooooo bored."

"Katie, will you please entertain your friend?'' Adam pleaded.

"Sure.'' Katie murmured, staring out the window.

Adam looked in the mirror at his sister worriedly. "What's with you? You're like barely alive.''

Katie shrugged, while Charlie gazed out his window, a guilty look coming and going before Adam could notice.

* * *

They finally arrived outside the cozy, two story cabin. Maddie was happy.

"Ok, now before we do anything, here are your room assignments.'' Adam announced.

Everyone looked at him, as if he were crazy.

''What?'' he asked.

"Oh God...I just got a vision of Adam's future career. Camp counselor!'' Charlie exclaimed.

"Shut up Spaz. Look, just take the map and you can find which room is your in the house."

Charlie and Guy exchanged a look, but Connie came up, smacking them both on the head before they could say anything. Everyone grabbed a map and made their way inside the house.

* * *

Katie entered a guest room on the second floor, to see Charlie already there, unpacking his things.

"Hey.'' she said.

"Hey." he said.

She too began to unpack and the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. A few minutes later, with her clothes unpacked and nothing else to do, Katie turned to Charlie.

"So, are we going to spend the entire trip this way?'' she asked.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair in an agitated way. "I hope not.''

Katie sighed and sank down onto the bed. Charlie hesitantly sat down next to her.

"Kat, I know you think I'm expecting something, but I'm not. It's just in case we end up going to far, we'll be ok.''

"Charlie I know. I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch it's just...sex!'' she exclaimed.

''What about it?'' he asked.

''Everyone does it. Connie and Guy, half our school. Even...Julie and my brother.'' Katie said, making a face.

"How do you know?'' Charlie asked.

"I went looking for some money in his room. Came across his condom stash. Not a pleasant memory.'' she said.

''I'd think not." he said. "Can we get back on topic though?''

"Sure.''

''Kat, I love you. With all my heart and I will never pressure you for anything. Please, believe that.''

Katie smiled and embraced Charlie, kissing him. "I love you too.''

As the young couple sat there in each others arms, the confusing thoughts in Katie's mind began to clear, each one pointing the same way.

* * *

"Are you fucking serious?'' Dean Portman asked.

He was standing in a room. Not just any room, but a room belonging to a certain female Banks child. When she was about five years old!

The walls were decorated with pink bunnies and flowers. The carpeting was pink. The bed sets were pink. The room was basically a pink bomb that exploded.

''I didn't think Katie loved pink this much as a little girl.'' Fulton said.

"She didn't.'' Adam walked into the room. "But mom insisted her room look like a little girls room.''

"Why the hell did you put us in here?'' Dean demanded.

Adam shrugged, clearly unfazed. "It was a random room selection.''

"Dude.'' Fulton said, finally coming to a realization. "There's only one bed.''

"Banksie, there is no way I'm going broke back cabin.'' Dean snarled.

''Chill out, there's a trundle bed underneath. You guys will have to decide who gets what. Have fun.''

With something sounding suspiciously like a chuckle, Adam left the room.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, the gang all decided to find something to do. Maddie and Tammy went to the ski lodge, with Dean and Fulton following. Adam and Julie went snow boarding. Connie, Guy, Charlie, and Katie hit the slopes.

The Ski Lodge

Tammy and Maddie sat at one of the tables close to the stage. They sipped hot cocoa and watched the different acts.

''Man, this is the best vacation ever!'' Tammy squealed.

''Yea, and Fulton hasn't taken his eyes off you all day.'' Maddie said.

Tammy smiled and, out of the corner of her eye, spotted Fulton and Dean sitting at a different table. They were both staring in their direction.

"Well, Dean hasn't taken his eyes off you.''

Maddie blushed.

''Seriously, is there something between you guys?'' Tammy asked.

"I liked him forever, and he just wanted to be friends. Now...who knows.''

Just then two guys walked over.

"Would you ladies like another cocoa, on us?'' one of them asked.

Before Maddie could decline, Tammy nudged her, and grinned.

''We'd love some.''

They grinned and hurried away.

''What the hell Tammy?''

"We're making them jealous. Hush.''

The boy returned quickly and sat down at their table. They introduced themselves as Mark and Roger Johansson. Their family was vacationing here as well.

Fulton and Dean watched from their table, eyes narrowed in anger. Dean stood up, and Fulton grabbed his arm.

''What are you doing?''

''Going over there.''

''Dude, why. You and Maddie aren't anything.''

''You think I don't know that? Look man, I've been wasting this whole year by just sitting back. I'm gonna take action.''

Before Fulton could stop him, he was heading to the girls table. With a sigh, he followed.

''Excuse me, but I believe you boys were just about to leave.'' Dean said.

Maddie, Tammy, Mark, and Roger looked up just as Fulton walked up to the table.

"We were?'' Mark asked.

''Yes, because you see, you're wasting your time.''

Mark, clearly the more intimidated one, sat up at once. With a farewell wave to Maddie, he was gone. Roger, however, turned to Tammy. "Am I wasting my time?''

Fulton walked over to where Tammy sat, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The moment she was standing, he was kissing her, passionately.

''That answer your question?'' Dean asked, smirking.

Roger glared and followed his brother. Maddie turned on Dean.

''What the hell Portman?'' she asked.

Dean sighed, suddenly nervous. "I didn't like the way those guys were looking at you.''

''You were jealous?'' she asked, hopefully.

''No...just concerned.''

Maddie sighed, and went to sit back down, only to see Tammy and Fulton still kissing. She stood up and walked over to where the boys were sitting.

''Mads, I'm sorry.'' Dean said, sitting down next to her.

She sighed, and then grinned. ''You were jealous.''

''Was not.'' he said.

''You were too.''

''Was not.''

''Were too.''

* * *

Later that day, Charlie and Guy charged into the ski lodge carrying Katie in their arms. Connie walked in behind them. Adam and Julie were sitting on the couches next to the fire, but immediately hurried over to the group. So did the rest of the gang.

''What happened?'' Maddie asked.

''She fell while skiing.'' Charlie explained. "We tried to get her to go to the doctors.''

''I'm fine Charlie. Look, just help me back to the house so I can rest. I'll be fine.''

''Are you sure Kat?'' Adam asked, clearly worried.

''I'll be fine. Please, stop fussing.''

Charlie grumbled and helped Katie up. She leaned on him for support, able to make it back to the cabin.

''My sister, the klutz.'' Adam muttered after she left.

Everyone laughed and started making their way back to what they were doing. Tammy and Fulton sat back on their couch and began to kiss again. Dean and Maddie sat at a table, talking and laughing. Connie and Guy made their way to the couches too, collapsing on them.

* * *

Charlie carefully lay Katie down on their bed.

''I'll be right back with some aspirin.''

He ran downstairs into the kitchen and poured her some water. Grabbing the pill bottle, he raced back upstairs, stopping in surprise when he saw Katie standing up.

''Kat, you're gonna hurt your ankle even more!'' he exclaimed.

''Charlie, I didn't hurt it in the first place.'' she said.

He stopped, looking carefully at her. ''Seriously?''

''Yea, I know how to ski perfectly. I never fall. You'd think Adam would remember.''

''Then why the lie?''

She grinned, and moved forward placing her hands on his shoulders. "I wanted to be alone with you.''

They kissed passionately. As the kiss deepened, Katie started pressing herself against him, causing Charlie to walk backwards. He hit the door and looked at his girlfriend in shock.

With am impish grin, she locked the door, kissing his cheek in the process.

"Kat...what are you doing?'' Charlie asked, his voice squeaking nervously.

''Ever since our talk, I've been thinking.''

She took his hand, leading him towards the bed.

''Katie.''

''I love you, Charlie. With my mind, body and soul.'' she kissed him. ''I want you to be my first.''

Katie removed her shirt. Charlie swallowed staring at her. She bit her lip nervously under his intense gaze.

''What?'' she asked.

''You're so beautiful.'' he whispered.

She blushed and leaned up to kiss him. As the kiss turned more passionate, he broke away, leaving a trail down her neck. She gasped softly as he nibbled her collar bone.

''Charlie.'' she whispered.

He picked her up and set her onto the bed. Hovering over her, he looked into her eyes.

''I'm sure.'' she murmured.

He leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

AN- And that's where we end. I'll try not to stay away so long next time and I'll try to write some more tomorrow, but idk if I'll be able to...the Kids Choice Awards will be on!

Yes, I know I'm not exactly a "kid" but come on it's the KCA! And I already voted, hehe. Can't wait for it!

Oh yea, and review...please.


	9. The Cabin Pt 2

AN-And I am back, whooo hoo! Oh, and only 1 more hour left til the KCA!

* * *

Katie and Charlie awoke to the sound of the front door slamming. It's not a pleasant way to wake up. Especially if you are naked in bed with your significant other. Katie sat up and began to get dressed quickly, while Charlie just sat up, groggily.

"What was that?'' he muttered.

''Everyone's home. We'd better get downstairs before Adam comes looking for me.'' she said.

Katie pulled her shirt over her head and sat on the edge of the bed, putting on her socks.

"Kat, wait. Aren't we going to talk?'' Charlie asked. He sat up in bed and was more awake and alert.

''Later, Charlie. I want to get down there.'' she said, not looking at him.

Charlie pulled on his boxers quickly and got up, grabbing her arm, stopping her from making an exit.

''Kat, we need to talk.''

She looked at him, her eyes meeting his and then looking away. "Later, ok?''

As she left the room, Charlie felt they were anything but ok.

* * *

Katie bounded downstairs, surprised to see just Maddie in the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?'' she asked.

Maddie jumped and turned around, clutching her heart. "God, Kat. You nearly killed me!''

"Maddie.''

"Oh, fine. They're still at the lodge. I got tired of Dean denying his jealousy, so I came home. Isn't your ankle broken or something?''

"Faked it. Wanted to be alone with Charlie.'' Katie said.

"Alone? As in alone alone. As in being completely and totally alone with one single person. As in alone as you can possibly get with one single person. As in..."

"Mads, shut up. Yes, we had sex.'' Katie snapped.

"Whoa touchy. What's your problem?''

Katie sank down onto the kitchen chair, her head falling into her hands. "It's so awkward now. I just don't know what to say to him.''

Maddie sat down next to her and put a consoling arm around her. Before she could say anything, they heard the front door open again.

* * *

Connie walked in the kitchen and smiled at the girls. "Hey guys. What's up.''

''Nothing.'' Maddie said, quickly.

Connie just smiled and hurried upstairs. She met Charlie, just exiting his room.

''Hey Spaz, did you take a nap or something?'' she asked.

"Yea.'' he said, his voice low.

Connie stopped, and looked closely at him, her eyes searching his.

''Wanna talk about something?'' she asked.

"I do...but I'm not sure I should.''

She grabbed his arm and led him into the room her and Guy shared. Forcing him down onto the bed, she glared.

''Talk.''

Charlie sighed. "Katie's ankle was fine, she just wanted to be alone with me.''

''And?'' Connie asked.

Charlie looked up at her, his eyebrows raised.

''...Oh I get it. Well, have you guys talked?''

''No, we woke up when the front door slammed and she left before we could. I think she regrets it.''

Connie sat down next to him. ''Why do you say that?''

''She wouldn't even look at me.'' he said.

''She's probably so confused right now. She's wondering if it's all going to change between you two. Now that you had sex, will that be your entire relationship. What happens if it ends. What if you dump her, now that you got what you wanted.''

''How do you know if she's thinking all that?''

''I don't. But those were the thoughts swimming in my mind after Guy and I did it. I couldn't even talk to him for a few days. I'm surprised you guys didn't notice."

"We probably thought you two were fighting.'' Charlie smirked.

''Go talk to her Charlie. She needs you right now.''

''Thanks Cons.'' he said.

"No sweat Spazway.'' she replied.

* * *

**The Ski Lodge**

Tammy and Fulton sat on one of the couches. They were making out. Hands roamed over bodies, moans slipped out of mouths. It was pretty intense. Tammy suddenly pushed him away.

"Are we official?'' she asked.

''Officially what?'' Fulton leaned over to kiss her again.

She held him off. ''A couple? Because, Fulton, I don't want to be just a fling.''

He stopped, and his face turned serious. "You're not. Tammy, I think about you all the time. There is no way this could ever be a fling.''

Tammy smiled. ''Well...then ask me.''

''Ask you what?'' Fulton wondered.

''Fult, if we are going to be a couple, I'd like to be asked properly.''

Fulton sighed, and rolled his eyes.

''Fulton Reed.'' Tammy said, sternly.

He grinned and took her hand. ''Tammy Duncan, will you be my girlfriend?''

''Yes!'' she exclaimed, kissing him.

* * *

Adam and Julie watched their friends and both chuckled.

''It's about time they made it official.'' Julie said.

Adam kissed her cheek softly. ''Yep.''

''You know, I still remember when you first asked me out.''

''So do I. I'd liked you since the Goodwill Games. Here you were, this gorgeous goalie who could block any shot.''

''Except yours.'' Julie reminded him.

Adam chuckled. ''The look on your face, I thought you were going to kill me. I also thought I'd lost any chance.''

''I admit, it took me a while to warm up to you.'' Julie said.

''What did it? What made you finally give me a chance?'' he asked.

''When you stuck up for me, against Portman. 'Her name is Julie.'"

"'Not babe.''' Adam finished.

Julie laughed softly and gazed into his eyes. "Then we got to Eden Hall.''

''I hated Scooter. I mean, he was a cool guy when I was on the team, but he got you.'' Adam said.

''I remember when I was dating him. I would feel your eyes on me, and when I'd look up, you couldn't look away fast enough.''

''I was in love with you.'' Adam said.

''Then when Scooter dumped me, there you were. My shoulder to cry on.''

''Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to kiss you then?'' he asked.

''But you didn't. I ended up making the first move.'' Julie said.

''And here we are.'' Adam said.

Julie smiled, snuggling closer to him. ''I love you so much.'' she whispered.

Adam kissed her softly.

* * *

Charlie made his way downstairs, running into Maddie.

''Hey, have you seen Kat?''

''She went for a walk. She just left like two minutes ago, you should be able to catch up to her.''

''Thanks Mads.''

Charlie grabbed his coat and hurried outside. Looking around, he spotted footprints in the snow. After following them for a while, he found Katie.

''Kat!'' he shouted.

She stopped and turned towards him. He ran quickly to her, and stopped in front of her, out of breath.

''Hey.'' he finally said.

''Hey.'' she said, quietly.

''Kat, we need to talk.'' he said.

He reached for her, but she stepped away. Sighing, lowered his hand. She bit her lip, and nodded her head in the direction they were heading. They began to walk.

''You regret it, don't you?'' Charlie asked sadly.

''You really think that?'' she asked.

He stopped walking. ''Kat, you can barely look at me. I can't even touch you.''

''Charlie, why don't you stop and think how I feel right now. I mean...what if your disappointed with last night. What if I wasn't good enough.'' she said, her cheeks tinting over with a faint blush.

''Kat, you were incredible last night. You could never disappoint me. Last night was the most amazing night of my life, and just sleeping with you in my arms...it was perfect.'' he whispered.

She smiled softly. "So, how was I?''

''You're seriously asking me this question?'' Katie asked.

''Well...yea.''

''Just when I think you're above the ass holes at our school.'' Katie muttered.

Charlie laughed and went to take her hand again, and this time she let him.

"Charlie, last night was the single most passionate moment I've ever had. I'll never forget how amazing it was...or how safe I felt in your arms.'' she said.

Charlie couldn't help but kiss her, and was ecstatic when she kissed him back.

''I love you Charlie. So much.'' she whispered.

''I love you too.'' he said.

"So, you do know what this means right?'' she asked, pulling on his hand and they began to walk again.

"I need to buy a bigger wallet?''

Katie laughed. ''I knew it. That's going to be the only thing on your mind now.''

''Well with a girlfriend as sexy as you, can you blame me?'' he asked.

Katie blushed deeply. ''Charlie...''

''And of course, with a boyfriend as hot as me, I know you can't resist.'' he said.

Katie laughed and pushed him away, causing him to fall into the snow. He sat up, glaring playfully at her, while she doubled over in laughter. He grinned, and grabbed her legs, pulling them, causing her to fall on top of him.

As they lay there in the snow, Charlie spoke. "It's not going to be all about sex, Kat. I love you. This isn't going to change anything.''

''Promise?'' she asked.

''I promise.'' he leaned up to kiss her.

She smiled and helped him up. ''Come on, let's get back to the cabin and warm up.''

''Yes, that wonderful cabin. I tell you Kat, I can't wait to get home.''

''Neither can I. Cause when we get home...we can do it again.''

Charlie grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**Later that night**

After everyone had returned home, Maddie snuck out of the cabin and was now sitting comfortably on the porch. She looked at the scenery, amazed at the subtle beauty of the mountains.

She heard footsteps and turned to see Dean wake outside.

''There you are. I was beginning to wonder why it got so quiet in there.''

Maddie stuck her tongue out at him, and he sat down next to her.

''It's kinda cold out here.'' he noted.

''It's kinda crowded in there.'' she noted as well.

''True. So, having fun out here.''

''A blast. These mountains are amazing.'' Maddie said.

''Yea, they are pretty cool. I still need to go skiing.''

''I meant their beauty. The way the snow falls around them, the way the lights from the lodge cast a glow. It's beautiful.''

''Yea, it is.'' Dean murmured.

Maddie turned to see him looking at her. He reached over, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her eyes searched his and saw the desire in them.

''Dean.'' she whispered.

He leaned forward, and kissed her. Closing her eyes, she gave way to the feelings that ran through her body. She wanted this kiss since last year...last year.

Blinking quickly, her thoughts began to focus, and she pushed him away. His eyes snapped open in surprise, he wasn't expecting rejection.

''Mads?''

''No, no you can't do this. I am just getting over my stupid crush on you.''

She was angry with him. Sure, she noticed the signs, the jealousy, the way he'd sometimes look at her. But, every time hope came into her heart, she remembered last year.

''Maddie, come on. I know you want this.'' he said.

''I wanted it last year. I wanted you, and I thought you wanted me.'' she stood up, and walked towards the door.

''Don't tell me you're still hung up on that.'' he demanded, standing up as well.

She turned around, her eyes flashing angrily.

''You used me! I had feelings for you Dean, and you didn't care. You just threw them away. Give me one reason I should give you a chance now.''

''Because you want this, just as much as I do.'' Dean said.

''I did last year. Now, I'm not so sure you deserve it.''

''Maddie please, give me a chance.''

''Prove to me you deserve one. Prove to me I'm not some stupid conquest.'' she demanded.

''You're not. You never could be, you mean too much to be.''

She bit her lip, her heart swaying with those words. ''Then prove it.''

With that final note, she went inside, leaving Dean in the cold.

* * *

AN-And there is chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. It's A Start

AN-Moving right along! OK, here is chapter 10.

* * *

Katie walked down the hallway of her school. Charlie walked up to her, draping an arm around her waist.

''Hey you.'' he said, kissing her temple.

She smiled softly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "School is boring.''

''It is.'' he agreed. "Wanna go find an empty classroom?''

Katie lifted her head and looked at him, knowingly. "And do what?''

He just grinned. Katie blushed and pushed him away. ''No Conway. Get your mind out of the gutter.''

"Yes dear.'' he muttered.

Katie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"But you can't honestly tell me you don't think about it.'' Charlie said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. But unlike my horny boyfriend, I don't think about it ten times a day.''

Charlie had the decency to blush. The bell rang and Katie kissed him quickly before running off to class.

* * *

After school let out, Katie was lounging around her dorm room. Maddie walked in and smiled.

''Guess what?'' she asked.

''No clue.'' Katie muttered, turning the page of her book.

''I have a date tonight.'' Maddie said.

She walked over to the closet and began selecting clothes. "With who?''

"Daniel Clark.''

''Are you serious? Maddie, the guy is a jackass. He treats women like crap. Why are you going out with him?'' Katie demanded.

"He asked me.''

''This doesn't have anything to do with Dean, does it?''

''Kat, we've back from the cabin for a week now, and nothing! He was obviously crazy that night and is regretting ever kissing me.''

"So, this is your revenge?'' Katie asked.

"Not revenge, I'm moving on.'' Maddie corrected.

''Does Dean know about your date?''

''No...but if you happen to see him...''

''I'll accidentally tell him.'' Katie said.

Maddie hugged her. ''Thanks Kat!"

"Yeah, yeah.'' Katie said, going back to her book.

* * *

Someone knocked on Katie's dorm room. She got up to answer it, smiling when she saw Charlie.

''Hey Spaz.'' she said, kissing him.

''Hey, where's Maddie?'' he asked, walking inside.

''On a date.'' Katie said, closing the door behind him.

Charlie walked over to the bed and sat down, picking up her discarded book. "Good for her.''

''Yes, she was very excited.'' Katie muttered, laying down next to him.

Charlie kissed her softly and opened her book. ''Want me to read to you?''

"I feel like I've fallen into a teen drama.'' she remarked.

''Good point.'' he put the book down. ''I'd rather do this.''

He kissed her, softly at first, then it grew more passionate. He rolled on top of her, his hands wandering under her shirt.

''Charlie.'' Katie murmured.

He started kissing her neck softly.

''Charlie...wait.'' she murmured.

His hand traveled down her stomach, landing on her zipper. He began to pull...

''Charlie stop!'' she exclaimed.

He blinked in surprise as she pushed him off of her. "Kat?''

She shook her head, rolling away from him. With her back turned, she zipped up her pants and tugged her shirt down. Once she was finished, she turned to glare at him.

"What is with you, Spaz?'' she demanded.

''I...I thought's that what you wanted.'' he said.

''Charlie, I kept telling you to stop.''

''I thought that was encouragement.'' he admitted.

Katie shook her head. ''I knew it.''

''Knew what?''

''We had sex and now, that's all you want. We used to sit and talk or just lay together. Now, all you want to do is get in my pants.''

"That's not fair, okay? I am a teenage boy, and it may be a stupid excuse, but I want you Kat. I want to be with you...I thought you wanted to do it again.''

''I do...but Charlie, it's all you think about.'' she said.

''No, it's not. Why do you automatically assume that?'' he demanded.

"Because you're a guy.'' Katie said.

''I'm tired of getting blamed for wanting you, Kat. When you're done with your hissy fit, let me know.'' Charlie snapped.

Katie sank down onto the bed, wincing as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Dean trudged behind Tammy and Fulton feeling very much like a third wheel. Why he ever agreed to go out with them was beyond him. He knew he's be subjected to being third wheel. Maybe he was punishing himself for losing Maddie. Maybe he was trying to make himself as miserable as she was last year. Maybe he was...seeing Maddie in the Cafe with another guy.

He froze, anger flowing through his body. Maddie...was on a date. His first thought was to walk inside and give that guy a piece of his mind. How dare he make a move on her.

His second thought was more rational. Maddie had rejected him, and now she was obviously over whatever happened between the two of them over vacation.

His third, and final thought canceled out the other two as he realized who Maddie was on a date with.

So, without another thought, he walked inside and directly over to their table.

''Hey Mads.'' he said.

He grabbed a chair from another table and turned it around, straddling it. He smiled at Maddie. ''What's up?''

"What are you doing here, Dean?'' she asked.

"Excuse me, but we are on a date here.'' Daniel said.

''Good for you.'' Dean said, not looking at him. ''Come on, Mads. Are you trying to make me jealous, or do you really like this guy?''

"I am trying to enjoy my date, Dean. Maybe you should go find Jenna.'' she snapped.

Dean's face fell, and Daniel grinned. ''Yes, go find Jenna. Maddie, what would you like order?''

"That was last year. Can't you see you mean more to me then she ever could.'' Dean said, quietly.

Maddie looked at him, her eyes locking with his. "Why couldn't you figure that out last year, when I wanted you.''

''You're going to sit there and honestly tell me that you feel nothing for me. Nothing at all.''

''Maddie, would you like me to get rid of him for you.''

Both Maddie and Dean turned to him. ''Shut up, Daniel!'' they yelled in unison.

Daniel cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. "Fine I'm leaving.''

He stood up, eyeing Maddie as if saying, ok stop me at any time. She didn't though, and he finally took the hint and left.

"Maddie, all I'm asking is do you feel the same way for me that you did last year.''

Maddie bit her lip, and finally nodded. Dean couldn't help but smile. ''Well, then let's start over. May I join you for dinner?''

''I don't think Daniel would...he left.'' Maddie said, looking at the empty seat in surprise.

Dean scratched his head. ''Uh yea, about five minutes ago.''

''Oh...well in that case, yes. I'd love to have dinner with you.''

Dean grinned and took Daniel's empty seat.

''This means nothing though, you still have to prove I'm not another conquest.'' Maddie said.

"I know.'' Dean said. "But, it's a start.''

* * *

Katie was having an internal problem.

On one hand, she wanted to go to Charlie's room and make up. She wanted to kiss him and love him.

On the other hand, she was still pissed off at him.

A knock on the door drove all thoughts out of her mind. She opened the door.

''Hey.'' Charlie said.

''Hey.'' she said.

''Can I come in?''

She stepped aside and he entered. She closed the door and he turned to face her.

''I'm sorry.'' they both said.

''Why are you sorry?'' they both said, again.

Charlie chuckled and Katie grinned. They embraced each other.

"I'm sorry for being such a horn dog.'' Charlie murmured.

''I'm sorry for being such a bitch.'' she murmured.

''We don't have to jump right into sex. We can wait some more, if you want to.'' Charlie said.

Katie smiled at him. ''Charlie, I feel horrible. I mean, here you are telling me that we can wait, even longer. And here I am, after telling you I wanted to do it again.''

''Kat, it's fine. I love you, and I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to do.''

Katie smiled. ''But, I do want to.''

He glanced at her, quizzically. She just smiled and walked over to the door and opened it, placing her hair band on the knob. Then she closed the door and locked it.

''Just in case Maddie comes home early.''

She moved forward and began to kiss him.

''Kat, earlier you didn't want to, now you do?'' asked Charlie, confused.

''I wasn't in the mood earlier.'' she muttered, kissing him.

Charlie just sighed, never understanding woman. He then picked her up and carried her to the bed.

And as those two lovers held each other afterwards, as happy as they were, they both felt as if a crack had formed in their relationship.

* * *

AN- And here is where we end. Don't know when I'll update next, but it will be soon.


	11. He Forgot

AN-Here is chapter 11, sorry I've been gone, but school started up again and I despise allergy season.

So yea, here is the next installment of A Year to Remember

P. S. There are some spoilers here from like all six seasons of Dawson's Creek.

P.P.S. Sorry for the longness.

* * *

The final bell rang and the students of Eden Hall burst out of their classrooms. Katie Banks was making her way to her locker when her boyfriend, Charlie Conway popped up next to her.

''Hey.'' she said.

He kissed her cheek and took her hand as they maneuvered around the students.

''I hate this hallway!'' Katie exclaimed. ''I mean, it takes forever to get to my locker and people will glare at me if I accidentally hit them while trying! That doesn't stop them from banging into me while I'm at my locker!''

Charlie smiled, amused. ''Feel better?''

"Actually, yes. I do.''

They finally reached her locker and Katie opened her planner to see if she had homework.

''So, about tonight.'' Charlie said.

Katie looked up and smiled. ''You mean tonight where Maddie will be at the hospital and we'll have the whole place to ourselves?''

"Yeah. Uh, Kat I can't come over.''

''Why not?'' she asked.

''Practice is running late. Coach Wilson is really stressing us.'' he explained.

''Oh, well then let's hang out afterwards.''

He grimaced. ''Kat, it's going to be a late practice, so I'm going to be exhausted.''

''Oh.'' she said, sadly.

''I'm sorry, sweetheart. You have no idea now badly I want to be with you tonight.''

She grinned. ''Aw, so sweet, Spaz.''

"On that note, I gotta go. He'll freak if I'm late.'' he said, referring to his coach.

Katie kissed him quickly. ''Later, Spaz.''

''Later Kat.''

* * *

Katie walked into her room and saw Maddie getting a bag together.

''You want me to come with?'' she asked.

Maddie was going to the hospital as they operated on her grandmother. She was going to be there overnight.

''I thought you had plans with Charlie.'' Maddie said.

She shrugged. ''Hockey practice.''

''That sucks.'' Maddie said. ''But, I already told the rents no one was coming. As much as they love you...''

''I can see you don't want me there.'' Katie interrupted, sinking down onto her bed.

''Katherine, I don't have time to help you feel sorry for yourself.''

''Bite me, Madeline.''

''Touche. What's up your ass?'' Maddie asked.

''You know people always say that you should wait to have sex? And on all those teen dramas, sex usually ruins the relationship?''

"Oh, like on Dawson's Creek?''

''Uh...''

''Oh, that's right. You're lame, you don't watch the best show ever!''

''Right...would you like to fill me in?''

''Well, Pacey and his English teacher had sex...they ended the relationship. Pacey and Andie had sex...and that made things awkward between them. Then Pacey and...''

''I'm sensing a Pacey theme here.'' Katie interrupted.

''Pacey is a God! Which is creepy, because I love him so much...and he sorta looks like your boyfriend.''

"So, what you are saying is that my boyfriend is the actor from Dawson's Creek.'' Katie said, sarcastically.

"Anyway, Pacey and Joey had sex and pretty much spelled out their break up, which sucks because they were my favorite couple ever! Then Dawson and Jen had sex, and they broke up. Then Dawson and Joey sex, but he already had a girlfriend so that ruined it. Although them having sex ruined the show for me...''

''So the moral of this long and pointless story is teenagers should not have sex?'' Katie asked.

Maddie nodded. ''Yea, that sounds about right. Why do you ask?''

''I think sex is pulling Charlie and I apart.''

''This probably doesn't help, but the same thing did happen on Dawson's Creek.''

Katie groaned, pulling a pillow over her face.

''I'm not much help, am I?'' Maddie asked.

''Not really.'' came Katie's muffled reply.

* * *

Later that day, after Maddie left for the hospital, Katie decided that she should have some fun. Just because Charlie wasn't there with her, doesn't mean she couldn't do something.

As luck would have it, she had enough money to go see a movie. While she was leaving the campus, a voice called her name.

''Katie!''

She turned and saw a familiar face running towards her.

''Hey Cade. What's up?''

Her lab partner caught up to her and caught his breath. ''Nothing much. Where are you off to?''

''Movies.''

''And no boyfriend?''

''Hockey practice.''

''Hmm. Well, I was actually heading to the movies myself. We could go together?''

''Sure.''

They started to walk towards the mall.

''Your boyfriend won't mind if you hang out with me, will he?'' Cade asked.

''Nah, Charlie's not the jealous type.''

* * *

The ducks hobbled into the common room earlier than expected. Coach Wilson let them to early, only because of some puck misplacement emergency.

"I'm think I'm getting the feeling back into my legs.'' Dean said. ''Anyone know where Madde is?''

''I think she's at the hospital. Her Gran was having an operation today.'' Adam said.

Dean stood up carefully and made his way upstairs. A few minutes later, he came back down, looking fully refreshed.

''Later guys!''

''He is so in love with her.'' Connie said, from her spot on the couch next to Guy.

''I think I'm gonna go find my girlfriend.'' Charlie said.

He too stood up and made his way upstairs. He knocked on Katie's door and waited. After a few seconds he knocked again. He finally went to turn the knob and found the door locked.

''That's funny.'' he muttered to himself. ''She only locks the door when she leaves.''

He walked back downstairs. Adam looked up and noticed the absence of his sister.

''Where's Kat?''

''No clue. She wasn't in her room.''

''Maybe she went home or something.'' Adam said.

* * *

Katie was laughing so hard, people were looking at them.

''Your...br...brother...almost...burned...down...the house!'' she chocked out in between her giggles.

''Yeah, he just lit his trash can on fire. Apparently the wall behind and the carpet underneath got all scorched. And he burned his hand a little. That part sucks.''

Katie's laughter subsided into chuckles and then eventually stopped.

The movie had ended long ago and now she was bumming around the mall with Cade. She was having a blast with him, and kinda regretted not hanging out with him before.

''Ok, I shared my sibling story. Your turn.'' Cade said.

She shrugged. ''I really don't have one. Adam's not that stupid.''

''Ouch.'' Cade muttered, with a grin.

Katie grinned as well and playing bumped into him.

''So, what did you think of that lab today?''

''I think someone is reaching for small talk.'' Katie observed.

Cade laughed. ''Guilty. But, I'm having so much fun with you. I wanted it to last.''

Katie laughed. ''Oh yea, I am so much fun.''

''You are.'' he insisted.

''Ok, I'll let you win.''

Cade chuckled.

* * *

Adam, Julie, and Charlie were also bumming around the mall. Charlie was feeling very much the third wheel.

They were in FYE and he was looking at an old hockey video when Julie tapped his shoulder.

''Is that Katie?'' she asked.

He looked up and saw her laughing at something someone said. His eyes strained to see who it was. They then narrowed. when he realized who exactly she was sitting next to. The next thing he knew, he was leaving the store and walking over to them.

''Hey Kat.'' he said, trying to control his temper.

They both looked up, Katie smiling and Cade smirking. ''Hey Charlie.''

''What are you doing?''

''I could ask you the same thing. Didn't you have practice all night?'' she asked cooly.

''Cade, could you excuse us?'' Charlie asked.

Cade looked towards Katie for assurance, which made Charlie all the more pissed off. Katie nodded and he smiled at her, smirked at Charlie, and left them alone. Charlie sat down in his seat.

''Kat, practice ended early. I came looking for you, but you were already gone.''

''Really?'' she asked.

''Why would I lie to you?'' he asked.

Katie shook her head. ''No reason. I believe you.''

''So...having fun?'' he asked.

She smiled. ''I am. Cade is a blast. He's so funny. I think you'd get along.''

''Right. Well, now that I'm here, we can hang out. I missed you.''

She smiled softly and leaned over to kiss him. ''Charlie, it wouldn't be right to ditch him.''

''So?''

''Charlie...are you jealous?'' she asked.

''No.'' he said. ''I just don't like him and I don't think his intentions are honorable.''

''Charlie, you sound like a dad.'' she said.

''Kat, just please, come hang with us.''

''Why are you getting like this? Don't you trust me to hang out with guys?''

''Yes. It's him I don't trust Kat.''

Katie shook her head and stood up. ''Well, I'm sorry Charlie, but Cade is my friend. I don't get upset when you hang out with Connie or Julie.''

''That's different.'' he started.

''Right, of course it is.'' she shook her head again. ''I'll see you later Charlie.''

He watched as she walked over to Cade. He smiled and she nodded towards the exit. As they started to walk away, Cade looked back and smirked at Charlie again. Charlie glared.

* * *

Dean walked down the hospital hallways, lost. He decided to stop at a nearby nurses station and ask where he could find Maddie's Gran.

''Excuse me.'' he asked. ''But I'm here looking for Emma Wilkins.''

''Are you a family member?'' a nurse asked, not even bothering to look up from her computer.

''Well no but...''

''If you're not a family member, we can't give out information.'' she said.

''Excuse me, but why are you looking for my mother-in-law.''

Dean turned and saw a tall man standing. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. With his unruly red hair, Dean knew this was Maddie's father.

''Uh hi. I'm actually looking for Maddie. I'm a friend from school.''

Mr. Thomas looked at him with such a look, that he knew he was sizing him up.

''Follow me.'' he finally said.

He led Dean down a few hallways, taking random turns here and there. They finally entered a waiting room and Dean spotted Maddie immediately.

She was sitting in a chair, her hair in a messy pony tail. Her eyes were focused on a book in front of her. With a small grin, he walked over and sat down next to her.

A few seconds later she glanced up at him and looked back down at her book. Then suddenly her eyes popped back up, and were widened in surprise.

''Hey.'' he greeted.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked.

"I'm great, and how are you?''

''Dean.''

''I though you might like some company.''

Maddie smiled softly at him.

* * *

Later that night, Katie was sitting in her room reading a book. Someone knocked on her door.

''Come in!'' she called, already knowing who it was.

Sure enough, Charlie stepped inside and smiled at her.

''Hey.''

''Hey.''

He sat down next to her and peaked at her book. "Is it good?''

''Charlie, why are you here?'' she asked.

He sighed. ''I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I just don't like seeing you with other guys.''

''Charlie, trust me. That's all I ask.''

''I do trust you. Believe me Kat, I do. I just don't like him.''

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way.''

''You're still going to hang out with him, aren't you?'' he asked.

''Yep.'' she grinned.

He crossed his arms and pouted. Katie laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

''You know, you should find a way to make up.''

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''You acted irrationally, Charlie. So, you owe me.''

''And how do I owe you?''

''You have to come to my birthday dinner tomorrow night. It will be you, me, my dad, Adam, and your mom.''

''Kat, you know I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world.''

She grinned and kissed him again.

''Maddie's going to be gone all night.'' she whispered.

Charlie grinned and kissed her more passionately as they fell down onto the bed.

* * *

The Next Day

Maddie's eyes blinked open and she looked around the small waiting room. Her parents were asleep in a small camper bed they had brought. She herself had brought her sleeping bag. Looking around the room, she also spotted Dean. She smiled softly, watching him sleep.

His eyes also blinked open and he smiled groggily at her. ''Hey.''

Without warning, she leaned over, kissing him. His eyes widened and then fell closed as he started to kiss her back.

''Mads.'' he whispered as they broke apart.

''You came here. I can't believe you came.'' she whispered.

''I wanted to be here.''

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. ''Mads, I hated the thought of you being here alone.''

''You really do like me, huh?'' she asked.

''I think I'm falling in love with you.'' he whispered, bravely.

For a moment, and just a moment, Maddie was sure her heart stopped. Those words...the very words she'd been dying to hear from him since the Goodwill Games.

''Maddie?'' he asked, worried about her silence.

''Oh Dean.'' she threw her arms around him, and he chuckled softly. It felt so right to hold her in his arms.

''So, do I get a chance now?'' he asked.

''Yes.'' she whispered, kissing him again.

After they broke apart, Maddie glanced at her watch.

''Oh my God! Dean you have to go, school starts in like an hour. I'm excused, but I don't think you are.''

''I don't want to leave you here.'' he said, uncertainly.

''I'll be fine.'' she kissed him. ''Go.''

With a final kiss, he was gone.

* * *

Charlie and Guy were in the locker rooms changing after gym class. They heard some guys snickering.

''Wonder what that's about?''

''Probably some ass bragging about the latest girl he scored with.''

But as they were walking out of the locker room, three of the guys stopped him.

''So, Conway. You're dating your sister.'' one said.

''What?'' Charlie asked.

''Your mom is dating her dad. Does it turn you on that you guys might be related.'' another one asked.

''Fuck you.'' Charlie spat.

''I can't believe Phillip Banks would lower himself enough to date Conway's old woman.'' the last one said.

''Yea, doesn't she work at a diner?''

''White trash.''

That was the last word any of them said. Charlie pounced, punching one, kicking another. It was three versus one and Charlie wasn't doing half bad.

* * *

The boys were all sent down to the Dean's office. Charlie sat on a chair across from Dean Buckley. The man looked at him, and sighed.

''Charlie, this is a serious offense. And this isn't the first time I had you in here.''

''I know, sir.''

''May I asked what caused this?''

''They were making comments that I didn't agree with.''

The Dean had heard from other boys what those comments were and chose wisely not to bring it up.

''I'm afraid I'm going to have to give to detention.''

''Tonight?''

The Dean nodded.

''Sir please. Any other night.'' Charlie begged.

''I'm sorry son, but if I let you get out of this, I'll have to let the other boys too.''

Charlie sit back with a sigh as the Dean signed his detention slip.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

Katie sat at the table, checking her watch her few minutes. Adam was drinking his water, looking quite bored. Phillip was also getting impatient. Only Casey was happy.

''I'm sure he'll be here any minute.'' Casey said.

Katie only nodded.

''Sweetheart, why don't we order now? Charlie can get something when he gets here.''

Katie just nodded again, and grabbed her menu, trying to fight down tears.

He forgot...

* * *

After dinner, Katie trudged up the stairs to her dorm, her heels in one hand. She opened her door, throwing the shoes into a distant corner. She flicked on the light and stopped when she saw Charlie sitting on her bed.

''Kat, I need to explain.''

''Get out.'' she whispered.

''Kat, please, I didn't forget.''

''Get out.'' she said, her voice louder.

''Kat, if you just let me explain.

''Get out!'' she screamed. ''How can you possibly explain this?! Get out!''

''I got detention, for getting into a fight. Some guys were making comments about...I just lost it.''

''Tell what they said.''

''Kat.''

''Tell me.'' she demanded.

''They made some nasty jokes about our parents. And us.''

She closed her eyes. ''Why didn't you tell me earlier.''

''I tried! I couldn't find you and the Dean wouldn't let me call home.''

He tried to embrace her, but she pushed him away. ''No. Get out.''

''Kat, I'm sorry I-''

''It's not just the dinner. It's everything. I mean, first you say something about hockey practice, then you just expect me to wait around for you and get pissed off when I hang out with Cade.''

''That's not why I was mad.''

''And now this. God, Charlie. I just need some time, some space.''

''Kat.'' he pleaded.

She shook her head and pointed out the door.

He sighed and left and room wincing as it slammed behind him.

* * *

AN-Oh no, things might be getting rocky for Charlie and Katie! But Maddie and Dean seemed to have overcome their obstacles!

Stay tuned.

And review!


	12. I'm Late

AN-Well, this chapter is the major one here and the hardest to write.

* * *

Katie lay on her bed, eyes wide, heart racing. Fear was building up inside of her, fear no girl her age should have right now.

Maddie exited the bathroom. "I'll see you later Kat, I'm going to go hang with Dean.''

''Mads.'' Katie whispered.

''What?''

"Please, don't go.''

Maddie looked carefully at her friend. She looked like she might break into tears at any moment.

''Kat, are you okay?''

"No, I'm not. I don't know if I ever will be.''

''Kat, you and Charlie had a fight. It's not the end of the world.'' Maddie soothed.

''No, Mads. You don't understand...I'm late.''

"Late for what?'' Maddie asked.

Katie began to cry and Maddie realized.

''Oh my God.'' she whispered.

* * *

Guy, Connie, Adam, Julie, Portman, Fulton, and Charlie were lounging around in the common room, watching the hockey game. They all looked up when Maddie bounded downstairs.

''Hey Mads, come sit.'' Dean said.

''Maybe later Dean. Connie, can you come upstairs for a moment.''

''Sure.'' she kissed Guy and followed Maddie upstairs.

''Wonder what that's all about.'' Adam mused.

"Katie's up there too. What do you think they're doing, Charlie?''

Charlie shrugged, his eyes on the T. V. Truthfully, he had no idea. He hadn't talked to Katie since their many fights last week.

''No clue.'' he said.

* * *

''Are you absolutely sure?'' Connie asked.

Katie hugged her pillow tighter and nodded. "I realized it this morning. I'd been so distracted, but I should have started a couple days ago.''

''It could just be stress. It might not be what you think.''

''But what if it is?'' Katie cried. ''What am I supposed to do?''

Connie sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Then, you'll be ok. We'll be here for you. Charlie will too.''

''Charlie and I have barely spoken for a week.''

"He'll still be here for you. Adam will make sure of that.''

"Oh God, I have to go get a test. They sell them at the Drug Store, right?''

''You are in no condition to go buy one. I will.'' Connie said.

She stood up and walked towards the door.

''Thanks Cons.'' Katie murmured.

Connie nodded and left the room. Maddie took her seat on the bed and comforted Katie.

"It will be alright, Kat.''

* * *

Connie walked downstairs to see the boys in the same seats they were when they left. Guy looked up and noticed her.

''Hey Cons, what's up?'' he asked.

Connie gave a tight smile. ''I just have to run to the store. Be right back.''

''Why did Maddie call you up there?'' Adam asked.

"See you later.'' Connie called, leaving.

The boys stared after her. "Anyone else get the feeling she was keeping something from us?''

"No duh, Banksie.'' Charlie muttered.

* * *

Connie entered the corner store and went immediately down the pharmaceutical isle. She scanned the shelves and found what she was looking for. Package in hand, she made her way to the counter.

Then she ran into Julie.

Julie went on a quick chip run for the game and was surprised to see Connie there.

"Hey Cons, what's up?'' she asked.

"Nothing much.'' Connie said, reaching for the package she dropped.

Julie couldn't help but eye the package curiously, her eyes widening when she realized what it was.

''I'll see you later Jules.'' Connie said, straightening up and heading for the checkout counter.

* * *

Connie made it back to the dorms in record time, sprinting right by the boys in the common room. Julie came in, a few minutes later.

''Hey you. Did you happen to see Connie while you were up there?'' Adam asked, as Julie sat down next to him.

"Jules, you forgot the chips.'' Dean said, impatiently.

"Guy, can I talk to you in private?'' Julie said, ignoring Dean.

"Can't it wait until the next commercial?'' he whined.

She glared at him, silently.

"While you two fight, I'm going to go buy some chips. You coming dude?'' Fulton asked Portman.

"Uh yea, let's go.''

The Bash Brothers left, and Julie was still glaring at Guy, who began to get uncomfortable.

"Fine, what is it?'' he finally asked.

''I ran into Connie at the drug store. Guy...she was buying a pregnancy test.''

All the color drained immediately from his face, his eyes going wide in shock.

''Guy?'' Charlie asked.

He shook his head. "No...no we were safe. We were always safe.''

"Condoms only work about 98 percent of the time.'' Julie said.

''Oh God!'' he exclaimed.

Then, he fainted.

* * *

"So, you have to pee on it, and then wait ten minutes.'' Connie said.

She held the package out to Katie.

''Good thing I didn't go this morning.'' she said, trying to make a feeble joke.

"It will be ok, Kat. We're here for you.'' Maddie said.

"Mads, this is gonna take ten minutes. Why don't you go find Dean. I can see it in your eyes how badly you want to.'' Katie said, as she began walking to the bathroom.

''You're my best friend. I'm sticking with you.'' Maddie shouted at the closed door.

''Maddie, if you're still here when I get back, I'll kill you.''

''Bye Cons.'' Maddie said, leaving the room.

''Why did you make her leave?'' Connie wondered.

"Well, Maddie is my best friend...but you're like my big sister. And as much as I love her...right now, I just need you. And not her crazyness.

Connie smiled, touched.

* * *

She made her way downstairs just as Dean and Fulton were walking back in. Her eyes found his and his found hers and it was all that mattered.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk or something?'' she asked.

Dean nodded. "Yea, I'd love to.''

''What about game?'' Fulton asked their retreating figures.

''Who cares.'' Dean shouted, wrapping an arm around Maddie.

Fulton shook his head and went to sit down.

"So, Portman ditched us to hang with Maddie...what the hell is wrong with him?''

Guy was sitting on the couch, hyperventilating and breathing in and out of a brown paper bag.

"Connie bought a pregnancy test and now he's freaking out.'' Charlie said.

''Whoa.'' Fulton muttered. "Poor guy.''

Julie's eyes flashed angrily. "Poor guy? What about Connie? Huh, did anyone stop to think about her? What she might be going through. Pull yourself together, Germaine, she might need you.''

Adam wrapped his arm around her, sending her a silent plea to be quiet. She reluctantly listened, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

* * *

Katie and Connie sat, waiting to hear the timer ring.

"I can't do this.'' Katie murmured.

''Yes you can. You have to be strong. If it's positive, you have to be strong for the baby.''

"What if I can't Connie? What if...a baby is not what I need right now. What if I take a different road.''

Connie shook her head. "Kat...there's adoption. There's so many thing. Plus, you might not even be pregnant. Please, don't go down that road.''

Katie nodded softly. "I wasn't really thinking about it. I couldn't...it's so wrong. But the idea crossed my mind.''

''I'm sure it crosses a lot of people's minds. But you have us...you have Charlie. You'll be ok.'' Connie assured her.

They both turned their heads toward the bathroom door as they heard the timer go off.

* * *

Maddie and Dean walked hand in hand through the mall.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here.'' Dean muttered.

Maddie smiled, softly.

''You ok? You've been kinda quiet.'' he said, looking at her carefully.

"Can we talk? Like a serious talk?''

Dean nodded and Maddie led him over to the fountain. They sat down.

"Alright, what's up?''

"I know you've been physical with your girlfriends of the past.''

Dean looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm waiting until I'm married.'' Maddie said.

He looked up, slightly surprised. "Really?''

She nodded. "My mother always taught me that it's a special gift, to share with your husband. My Gran felt that way too.''

He smiled.

"I need to know that you're ok with that.'' Maddie told him. "I need to know that it doesn't matter. That you still want to be with me.''

Dean tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and leaned in.

"Mads, this isn't about sex. I have never felt this way, about anyone before. It doesn't matter, and I still want you. I still want an us.''

Maddie smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

Connie walked downstairs and everyone looked up at her.

"Hey guys.'' she said.

Guy stood up and ran to her, embracing her. "Oh, Connie.''

"You ok, Guy?'' she asked.

''Connie, I know you must be so scared right now, but you don't have to worry. I'll be here, ok? I love you, I'm not going anywhere.''

"Are you feeling ok, sweetie?'' Connie asked, confused.

"I've been thinking. We were always meant to be. No reason we can't bring the plans forward.'' Guy pledged. "We can get married.''

''Guy, what the hell are you talking about?''

"Jules saw you with the pregnancy test. It's ok, I know.''

Connie smiled. "Guy, I'm not pregnant."

''Wha?''

"Guy, I'm not late. I'm not pregnant. The test wasn't for me.''

''Are you serious!?'' he exclaimed.

Connie couldn't but laugh at the expression on his face. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

''So, who was it for?'' Adam asked.

Katie walked downstairs. "Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute.''

It was as if a bomb went off. The moment she uttered those words, Adam's face turned red with rage. Guy was just barely able to hold him back.

"You. I'm going to kill you, Charlie. I'm going to fucking kill you!'' he screamed, trying to reach around Guy.

Charlie's eyes never left Katie's as he nodded and followed her upstairs.

* * *

They sat in her room, the silence ticking by. Finally, he spoke.

''Kat, I'll be here you know.''

''I know.'' she said.

More seconds passed before she spoke again. "I'm not pregnant Charlie. The test was negative.''

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened to us. We used to be so happy...so in love.'' she said, quietly.

"We just hit a rough patch, Kat. We'll be fine.''

"Charlie, we haven't been fine since the cabin.''

"You can't blame this on sex.'' Charlie said.

''Oh come on, Charlie! Ever since we came home we've been fighting. First it was about sex. Soon, it was because of hockey practice. Then because I was hanging out with Cade. Finally, you were late to my birthday dinner.''

"I thought you understood why I was late.'' he muttered,

"I do. That's another reason, I mean, our parents are dating. People keep making jokes. Now this? Charlie, I'm only sixteen, I can't handle all this.''

''What are you saying?'' he asked, fearfully.

"I think we should break up.''

There was a silence after she spoke, and Charlie swallowed hard.

''Kat, we can try to work around this...please...''

''This is tearing you apart too. You're doing worse in school. We're both suffering.''

By now, tears were sliding down her cheeks as her body racked with quiet sobs. Charlie quickly sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"I hate what this is doing to you.'' he murmured.

Katie wiped her tears away. ''Charlie...''

''It's over...isn't it?''

He looked at her, and she looked at him. Memories of the past year, and the year before ran through both their minds.

Finally, she nodded.

His eyes closed as if in great pain and nodded as well. He stood up, and walked to the door. His hand on the knob, his body frozen.

''Goodbye, Kat.''

Then he was gone. Katie sank down onto her bed, sobbing openly now.

* * *

Charlie walked downstairs, and at that moment, Adam was in his face.

''Is she pregnant?'' he demanded.

''No.''

Just then, Maddie and Dean walked in. Maddie's smile faded as she saw Charlie.

''Is Katie ok?''

''Fine. She's not pregnant. She's single, but she's not pregnant.''

''You dumped her?'' Adam asked, angrily.

''No, she dumped me.''

Maddie ran upstairs to comfort her friend. Adam sighed, his angry demeanor deflating.

''Charlie.''

Charlie held up a hand to stop him, and shook his head. Without a word he was gone.

* * *

AN-And that's the end...please don't hate me for breaking them up...please.


	13. Are We Ok?

AN-Yes, I am back. I'm planning about 15 chaps for this fic, same as the first one. Hopefully my planning will you know, work out, lol.

Well, hopefully people are still reading...even after the last chapter. So if you are, please sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Katie walked down the loud hallway, her eyes trained on the floor. Shoulders sagging, and quiet steps was not a usual part of Katie's posture. But after the other day...nothing about Katie could be the usual.

Suddenly a pair of tennis shoes were next to her. She looked up and saw Maddie.

''Hey Kat, what is up.''

Katie said nothing, just shrugged. Maddie sighed.

''You can't be in this catatonic stage forever, Kat.''

Katie just shrugged again.

''Kat!'' Maddie exclaimed. ''You had a break up, everyone does.''

''It's funny.'' Katie said, suddenly.

Maddie was momentarily lost as her friend spoke.

''Last year, I was with Charlie and you were the depressed one without a boyfriend.''

''That's funny?'' Maddie asked.

Katie shrugged again. ''Mads, please I just...I need time.''

''If you're this miserable, why did you guys break up?'' Maddie asked.

''You know why Mads.'' Katie said, quietly. ''I just handle it anymore.''

Maddie sighed and pulled Katie into a one-armed hug. Katie tried to smile. ''Go find Dean. I'll be ok.''

Maddie bit her lip. "I'm starting to be a horrible friend.''

''No.'' Katie shook her head. ''You're in love. Just go, I insist.''

Maddie bit her lip once more, before nodding. ''Are you sure? Because I will stay here, as long as you want me to.''

''Mads. Go.'' Katie said, cracking something of a smile.

Maddie grinned and bowed. ''As You Wish.''

''Princess Bride.''

''Damn, you're good. Laters.''

Katie watched Maddie walk down the hall and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Suddenly, he left his classroom. He looked up, and she looked at him, and they were frozen. Katie blinked and turned around, going the other way quickly.

* * *

Maddie was walking down the hall, when a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her, pulling her towards it. She grinned at her kidnapper.

''Hey Dean. What's up.''

Dean shrugged, leaning against a locker. ''How's Kat?''

''Depressed, resembling a zombie. I'm worried about her.'' Maddie said. ''And Charlie?''

''Same.'' Dean said.

''I just don't understand. If they are so miserable, why stay broken up?''

''Maybe they just need time apart. I mean, what with their parents dating. Plus, the whole age difference thing. It finally got to them.''

''The age difference doesn't bother you, doesn't it?'' she asked, referring to them.

''Of course not.'' Dean said.

Then two things happened. The first was that a group of senior cheerleaders walked by them in the hall. The second was that the bell rang. Maddie reached up to kiss him goodbye, and he stepped away. She blinked, confused as to what happened. Then, turning her head slightly, she saw the cheerleaders walk by.

Her eyes closed and she nodded, as if confirming something.

''Mads?''

She eyes snapped open, and he stood there, a look of regret on his face. ''Mads, I-''

''Glad it doesn't bother you.'' Maddie snapped.

She shook her head and walked away.

* * *

Katie sat at her desk in her room. She'd been spending all her time at the dorms, but now with the break-up. Well, she'd rather be here, where Charlie couldn't barge in.

A knock on the door drove her thoughts away. ''Come in.''

Her father popped his head in and smiled. ''Doing anything important?''

Katie held up a notebook. ''Math. So, no.''

''Come downstairs. I want to talk to you.''

Katie stood up and followed her father into the living room. She was Adam sitting on the couch and sat down next to him. Then, she saw Casey.

She instinctively froze, looking at the woman with a slight guilt. Casey just smiled, nervously it seemed.

''You guys know what Casey and I have been dating.'' Phillip said.

''Oh yea.'' Adam remarked.

''Trust me, we know.'' Katie said, quietly.

Phillip swallowed nervously and reached for Casey's hand. She was already reaching for him, and while her hand moved, Katie swore she saw something sparkle.

''Well, we're really in love you guys.''

''You're engaged.'' Katie said, her eyes fixed on her joined hands.

Adam's eyes widened as he looked at Katie and over at his dad and Casey.

''Yes, we are.'' Phillip said.

Adam just sat back, stunned. Katie blinked a couple times before standing up. ''Congrats.''

She started to walk out of the room. She had grabbed her coat and was halfway out the door when Phillip followed her out.

''Where are you going?''

''Out.'' Katie said.

She left the house, slamming the door for good measure.

* * *

Adam walked numbly into his dorm room and saw Julie and Charlie waiting for him.

''So you know?'' he asked, sitting down next to his girlfriend.

''They told me earlier.'' Charlie said.

''He told me, thought you might need some company.'' Julie explained, kissing Adam's cheek.

''Didn't we once wish we could be brothers?''

''Once, back in the peewees.''

''What?'' Julie asked.

''We were about ten years old...and we had become such great friends. We made a blood brothers pack.''

''And years later, it comes true.''

Both boys chuckled.

* * *

''No effing way!'' Maddie exclaimed.

Katie had walked all the way to Maddie's house and was now fuming in her room.

''Yes! My dad is getting remarried! I'm going to have a step mother!'' Katie screamed.

''Well, at least Casey is nice.'' Maddie offered.

''I dumped her son, Mads. Let's see how long the nice lasts. Oh my God...Charlie.''

In her anger over another mother, she completely forgot he'd be part of the equation too.

''Well...this is awkward. You and Charlie, step-sibs.'' Maddie said. Then she started laughing.

''What?'' Katie demanded.

''You...you...saw...your step brother...naked!''

Katie glared at Maddie as the latter continued to roll around the bed, clutching her side. Then, she fell off the bed. She was so surprised, that her giggles ceased instantly, her and mouth took the shape of an "O".

It was then, Katie finally started to laugh as well.

* * *

Katie walked inside her house and heard her father in the kitchen. She headed that way, hoping to apologize for earlier. Walking inside the brightly lit room, she froze.

Casey and Charlie were sitting at their table.

Casey smiled at her, while Charlie's eyes fell to the table. Katie stood there, stunned. Then, she felt to hands on her shoulders and was being pushed by her father into a chair. Right. Across. From. Charlie.

''Casey had a wonderful idea for all of us to eat together.'' Phillip was saying as he sat down at the head of the table. ''Since we're going to be a family, we can get used to it.''

Katie finally noticed her brother was sitting next to her. He smiled reassuringly at her, and she tried to smile back .

Dinner was server, and it would have tasted great. It would have been amusing to see Casey and her dad fight over having servants and such. It would have been a nice dinner.

But all Katie felt were his eyes on her...

* * *

Maddie was lounging on her bed. It was late, and she knew Katie was sleeping at home, so she opted not to go back to the dorms. Instead, she lay at home, wearing baggy sweat pants and a shirt, too sizes to big, with a faded band name on it.

Someone knocked on her door and she shouted for them to come in without a second thought.

She looked up when the door closed and saw Dean standing over her.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked, slowly.

''Your parents let me in. Great people. Your mom fussed over me, and your dad was pretty chummy.'' he sat down on the foot of her bed. ''Guess you didn't tell them about earlier.''

''Slipped my mind.'' Maddie said, shrugging.

''Mads, I know I kinda screwed up-''

''All I want to know is why? Was it because you want everyone to think you're single? Or is it because the age difference bothers you?''

''Maddie...it's not that it bothers me. It's just weird.''

''And everyone would think you're weird for being with me.'' Maddie finished for him. ''You can be such an ass.''

''Mads, come on.'' he reached for her.

She scooted backwards and pointed towards the door. ''If you can't see passed this whole age thing, then there's no reason for you to be here.''

Dean sighed and left.

* * *

It was after dinner and Casey had dismissed the servants to bed. So, Katie was doing the dishes.

''Can I help?''

Charlie walked over to the sink, staring down at her. Katie shrugged, and he took it as a yes.

''So, dinner was good.''

''I guess.''

''The weather's nice.''

Katie stopped and lowered the glass she was currently washing. With an eyebrow raised, she looked over at him. ''You're attempting small talk?''

Charlie too had stopped washing. ''Well, what else can we talk about?''

''I miss you.'' she whispered.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. ''How about those Knicks?''

She looked confused and he hastily explained. ''I watched Friends last night.''

''So, I can't say I miss you?'' she asked.

''You ended it. So, that's a no. It's against the rules.'' he said, but with a slight grin.

''Well, I'll tell you a secret. I met a guy, he kinda made me a rule breaker.'' she smirked.

''He sounds like a jackass.'' Charlie said.

''Oh he was.'' Katie said. She picked the glass back up and began to wash it again. ''But he had his moments.''

''Good moments?''

''Amazing moments.''

''That's good.'' Charlie said. He put the plate on the dish rack and picked up another one. ''I gotta secret like that. Only I met a girl, and she changed my world.''

''For the better? Or worse?'' Katie whispered.

''Better. Definitely for the better.'' he whispered.

Katie set down the glass and turned towards him. He opened his arms and she practically leaped into them.

''I miss you too.'' he whispered.

She pulled away, and tried to smile.

''But, I also understand why you did it.''

He picked the plate back up and placed it on the rack.

''So, are we...ok?''

''Kat, we'll never not be ok.'' he said.

She smiled, her first true smile for a long time.

''So, a jackass am I?''

''Yep.''

''Really? Cause I figure myself as the dashing and charming type.''

Katie rolled her eyes. ''Just wash the dishes, Charlie.''

''Yes ma'am.''

* * *

The Next Day

Maddie walked down the hallway in a better mood then yesterday. Katie had finally come out of her funk, saying that her and Charlie finally talked. She was happy things were ok between them, and that they could stay friends.

Especially now that they were going to be step-sibs.

She spotted Dean, leaning against his locker. She was going to just march past him, but he stopped her.

''Dean, look it's fine. I don't care if-''

He cut her off by kissing her passionately on the lips. Her arms wove around her neck as his hands traveled to her back, pushing her against him.

Oxygen was needed, and the couple finally broke apart. Maddie was stunned and breathless. She was also slightly embarrassed to notice a crowed around them.

''Yes, I am dating Maddie Thomas. She's a year younger then me, but she is the single most amazing woman I have ever met. Anyone with a problem, can go jump into the lake.''

Maddie giggled and hugged him as their audience slowly disappeared.

''Am I forgiven?'' he asked.

''Of course.'' she replied.

And they kissed again.

* * *

AN-ending this chap on a happy note. Don't know when I'll be able to update again, hopefully this weekend.

Would You Review My Fic?


	14. Shall We Dance?

AN-Chapter 14 people, whoo-hoo!

P. S. So not going into detail about the dresses cause frankly, I'm not into dressing up so I don't know how to describe them that well, lol.

* * *

The sound of two people arguing brought Katie out of a sound sleep. Groaning, she opened one eye and looked at the clock. It was only eight in the morning. A Saturday morning. She scowled and turned over, trying to go back to sleep, but the never-ending arguing was vibrating through her walls.

Finally, she got up, throwing the covers off of her. She marched out of her room and into the living room. Her father and Casey sat on the couch, wedding booklets thrown everywhere.

"Can you possibly keep it down.'' she snapped.

They both looked over at her. ''Katie, it's rude to snap.''

''It's rude to wake people at eight in the freaking morning. What the hell are you two arguing about anyway?''

''Language, Katherine.'' Phillip warned. ''We're arguing about the sleeping arrangements, when Casey and Charlie move in.''

''What, you guys won't be sharing a room?'' she smirked.

''No, we're trying to make sure you and Charlie don't.'' Casey smiled.

Katie's eyes widened. ''You mean...he never told you.''

She herself had never told her father, since they barely spoke at all, but she was surprised that Charlie never told his mother.

''Told me what?''

''Charlie and I...we broke up.''

Both Casey and Phillip froze, staring at her.

''When?''

''A few days ago. I thought...I thought he would have told you.'' Katie said. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come out here.''

She disappeared back into her room. Phillip turned to Casey. ''If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know either.''

''I should have known. He was acting so differently. I noticed last year...how could I miss it this year.''

''What about last year?'' Phillip asked.

Casey leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. ''I've got to go, sweetheart. I'll be back soon.''

* * *

Charlie's eyes snapped open as he heard his mother call his name. He glanced at the clock resting on his nightstand and scowled. His mother knocked on his door.

''Come in.''

She opened it and walked into his room, sitting down on the bed.

''Where were you?''

''At Phillip's. We were trying to figure out a rooming thing. Didn't want to put you across from Katie, just in case you tried to make it to her room in the middle of the night.''

Charlie laughed and a guilty look came over his eyes. ''You won't have to worry about that.''

''Because you broke up?'' Casey said. ''Katie had to say it today. I thought we could talk, Charlie.''

''We can, it's just...I don't know.'' Charlie sighed.

''What happened, sweetie? Why did it end?''

''Really don't wanna talk about it, please.''

Casey nodded, reluctantly. ''Ok sweetie. Try to go back to sleep.''

She got up to leave his room. ''When are we moving in with them?''

''After the wedding. Gives us time to pack and sell this old place.''

She closed the door behind her and Charlie fell back onto his bed, his eyes wide open.

* * *

Katie and Maddie stood in the hall, staring up at a colorful poster.

''Junior Prom! I can't wait!'' Maddie squealed.

''You're not even a junior, Mads.''

''Dean's taking me. I have to go dress shopping.''

''Well, have fun.'' Katie said.

She started walking down the hall, and Maddie caught up with her. ''I thought you could come with me, it would be fun!''

''Mads, I don't need a dress, so why would I go? Connie, Julie, and Tammy are going this weekend. Why not tag-a-long?''

''This is something I wanna do with you!''

''We can do it next year, when I'll actually be able to go.''

Maddie pouted. ''You're no fun.''

''Yep.'' Katie agreed. ''So, guess what happened over the weekend.''

''Do tell.''

''I got to tell dad and Casey that Charlie and I broke up. Apparently, he never told and they were worried about putting our rooms too close.''

''Why didn't he tell her?''

''That's what I was wondering.'' Katie said.

Just then, two strong arm wrapped around Maddie's waist and someone kissed her neck.

''Dean!'' she exclaimed, giggling.

She turned around and kissed him. ''Are you excited about Prom?''

''Yea, it should be cool. I'm just glad I'm bringing you.'' he whispered.

Maddie smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

''Bye Mads, Dean.'' Katie said.

She left the couple and walked to her locker. Leaning against the cool metal, she sighed sadly. That was once her and Charlie, unable to let ten minutes pass without seeing each other.

''Hey, Kat.''

Speaking of Charlie, he stood right in front her.

''Hey Charlie. So, the rents are excited about moving in together.''

''They are thrilled. Aren't you?'' he smirked.

''Why didn't you tell her? I mean, my father and I don't talk. You and Casey are so close.''

''I just didn't.''

''Did you think I wasn't serious? That we were going to get back together or something?'' she demanded.

''Kat, I know you were serious. I just didn't want to broadcast it to the world that I got dumped.''

''Did I wound your poor male ego?'' she asked.

''Nope, just my poor male heart.''

She winced and looked away. He sighed. ''I didn't mean it like that.''

''I didn't mean to hurt you, Charlie.''

''Kat, stop. I know, ok? I didn't mean to throw it back into your face. It's fine.''

''Are you sure?''

He smiled softly at her. ''Yes.''

"So, let's change the subject now. You going to prom?''

''No, unless of course, you'd like to be my date?''

Katie froze, looking at him in disbelief.

''What?'' he asked.

''Charlie, we're over. Won't this be oh, I don't know, slightly awkward?''

''Probably. Come on, I need a date. Maddie's gonna be there. It'll be fun.''

''Charlie.'' she sighed.

''It will be just as friends.'' he said, hurriedly. ''We're going to be family, might as well get used to it.''

She bit her lip. ''Just friends?''

''Yes.''

''Ok then, let's go.''

He smiled brightly. ''Awesome, so I'll talk to you later about details.''

The bell rang and they both headed to class.

* * *

''You're what!?'' Maddie screamed.

''Chill, Mads.''

''I can't chill, how can you be going to Prom with your ex-boyfriend?''

''We're just going as friends. I thought you'd be happy, since I'll be there.''

''I am happy.'' Maddie said. ''I just don't want to see you hurt.''

''We're already over, how can I possibly be hurt?''

''Ok, well then Oh my God we're going to Junior Prom!''

Katie laughed.

* * *

After school, the girls decided to go dress hunting. They walked into the mall and found a dress store quickly.

Katie had her eye on a long blue dress. It was strapless and was a dark blue color.

''Try it on.'' Maddie said, walking over to her.

''I'm tempted to. Have you found your dress yet?''

''Yep, it's that power blue one over there. I think Dean would like the whole plunging neck line.''

Katie laughed as Connie and Julie walked over.

''Oh Katie, is that one yours?''

''I'm thinking about it.''

''Try it on.'' Julie suggested.

Katie finally agreed. A few minutes later she stepped out of the dressing room.

''Katie, you look beautiful.'' Connie said.

''That dress is so you!'' Tammy exclaimed, joining in on the fun.

Katie glanced in the mirror. She loved the dress, how soft it was, how amazing it felt. It didn't hurt that she looked incredible in it.

''Ok fine. I'll buy it.''

* * *

They returned to the dorms. Julie walked over to Adam and pulled out a sample color from her dress. She handed it to him.

''So we can match.'' she explained.

All the girls pulled out the same thing for their dresses and handed them to their dates. Adam's eyes bulged as Katie handed hers to Charlie.

''I'm so glad I get to go with you.'' Tammy exclaimed, kissing Fulton's cheek.

''So, is this the rent a hotel room Prom?'' Guy asked Connie.

She situated herself on his lap before answering. ''No, this is the we all go and have a fun time and don't have to worry about college and leaving each other Prom.''

''Crap, I have something I need to do in my room. Charlie, can you help me?'' Adam asked.

Charlie grinned and nodded. A worried look passed over Katie, but he winked reassuringly at her before following Adam upstairs.

''They're going to talk about you.'' Maddie said, from her spot next to Dean.

''Thank you Maddie, because I so did not know that.''

''Anytime.''

* * *

Adam and Charlie entered their dorm room and Adam turned to face Charlie. Before he could get a word in egde wise, Charlie spoke.

''Yes Banksie, Kat and I are going to prom together.''

''Is this some desperate way to win her back?''

''No, it's a way for me to have a date, for her to go, and for us to become friends. Chill Banksie, it's no big deal.''

''Don't hurt her.'' Adam warned.

''I didn't hurt her before.''

Adam sighed. ''Charlie.''

''Don't worry, it'll be fine.'' Charlie promised.

* * *

The next day, Katie was just lying on her bed when Maddie burst into their dorm room.

''Katie!'' she yelled.

''Maddie. What's up?''

''Ok, so my parents planned a trip out to California for the summer. I am so bummed I have to leave Dean and they know, so guess what they are letting me do.''

''Bring Dean?''

''Hell no. Bring you!''

''What?'' Katie started to smile.

''Uh huh. My mom asked Casey who asked your dad and he said fine. You just need to be back for the wedding in August. Kat, we're going to California together!''

Katie laughed and hugged her. ''Mads, this is incredible!''

''I know, right! I so love my parents right now. They are awesome, the best ever!''

''How does Dean feel about you leaving?''

''He's bummed. I'm going to miss him, but this is awesome!''

Katie laughed again. ''Ok, so when are we leaving?''

''Next week, when school lets out.''

''Awesome. I need to pack.''

''Oh what am I going to bring?''

Maddie ran to the closet and began throwing clothes about the room.

* * *

Finally, it was the night of Prom.

Katie was waiting nervously in the living room of her home. Phillip and Casey had been surprised when they found out Charlie would be taking her. Both kids assured their parents it was just as friends.

Adam walked in and sat down next to her. Charlie and Julie would come to their house together to pick them up.

''Kinda wish you'd shelled out for a limo?'' Katie asked.

''Nah, that's for Senior Prom. It's only junior, so Charlie's car is good enough.''

Katie laughed.

''You look nice. And nervous.''

''Thanks, I feel nice. And nervous.''

Adam chuckled. ''Are you sure about going with him?''

''In all honesty, I'm a little worried. I mean, I have no idea what might happen tonight. But, truthfully, I can't see myself going with anyone else.''

They heard a car horn and stood up. Adam grinned, and offered his arm.

''Shall we?''

Katie smiled, lacing her arm through his.

''We shall.''

* * *

Junior Prom was being held in a hotel ballroom. Charlie parked the car and helped Katie out.

''This should be fun.''

''Loads.'' she said.

Adam and Julie followed them as they made their way inside. Once in, Katie came across Maddie and Dean.

''Kat, aren't the decorations awesome? I love the whole under the sea theme.''

''It is pretty.'' Katie said. ''Isn't it, Dean?''

''Yea, whatever.'' he muttered.

Katie nodded her head and shot Maddie a look. The latter just shook her head, a small smile on her face.

Music began to play and Maddie dragged Dean off to dance. Charlie turned to Katie.

''Shall we dance?'' he asked, holding out his hand.

Katie smiled and took it, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. They fell into such an easy rhythm, her hands resting upon his shoulders, his hands upon her waist.

Memories began to pop into both their minds and suddenly, Charlie was pulling her closer. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling. He pulled away, looking at her.

''Katie.'' he whispered.

Then, he was kissing her.

Her eyes widened in surprised before fluttering close, remembering how amazing it once was between them. Then she remembered the break-up.

Eyes snapped open as she pushed him away, glaring at him.

''Kat, I.'' he struggled for words, ''I don't know where that came from.''

She shook her head and turned to leave. He reached for her.

''Kat, don't go.''

She just held up her hand, and shook her head once more. He stopped and it was then she walked away from him.

* * *

AN-The rest of Junior Prom and the final chapter on the next update of A Year To Remember.


	15. Maybe Someday

AN-And here it is, the end of A Year to Remember. Ah yes, very sad. I don't know when I'll start the third one, I might take a break for a few of my over fics I wanna do.

Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to everyone for reading. Enjoy chapter 15.

* * *

Katie marched out into the cool night. She was so angry, she couldn't see straight. How dare he try that! How dare he kiss her! Didn't he respect her decision at all?

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to glare.

''What do you want now, Charlie!'' she demanded.

He stood in front of her, his face worried, his eyes sorry.

''Kat, I didn't mean to do that. The music, the dancing, I got caught up.''

''Charlie, you didn't respect me, or my decision.''

''Your decision! It's always you Kat. You end it, you choose to end it whenever it gets rough! What about my decisions! What about what I want!'' he yelled.

''Charlie, I thought you understood-''

''No, what I can't understand is how two people who still obviously love each other can't stay together! Is this because of your parents, and what happened between them?''

''You honestly think it's about them? God Charlie, you can be so dense.'' she snapped.

''Yea, I was obviously dense when I thought we could be friends.''

''So was I. I'll get a ride home with Maddie, just leave me alone.''

''Best idea I've heard all night.'' he spat.

He turned and stomped back inside while she glared at his back.

* * *

Dean held Maddie closer as the music played.

''I'm going to miss you, so much.'' he murmured.

''I'm going to miss you too. Dean, this is like torture, I don't ever want to leave you.'' Maddie said.

''Yet here you are, doing just that.'' he said.

Maddie grinned. ''Not by choice.''

He grinned too and held her closer. ''I was such an idiot last year. How could I not see you?''

''You needed time to get to know me.'' she shrugged. ''You must have liked what you got to know.''

''No, sweetheart, I love what I got to know. I love you, Mads.''

She froze, eyes wide, smile huge. ''You...you love me?''

He grinned and kissed her forehead softly.

''You love me?'' she asked again, dazed.

''Yes, I do. Maddie, you're funny, smart, beautiful, crazy. You're an amazing woman, and I love you.''

She smiled. ''I never thought you to be a poetic one, Dean.''

He smirked. ''Trying to ruin the moment, Mads? Don't you have anything to say?''

''Of course I do.'' she leaned in closer. ''I love Junior Prom.''

He rolled his eyes and she giggled. Throwing her arms around his neck, she moved in to kiss him.

''I love you too.'' she whispered against his lips.

* * *

The Next Day

Charlie knocked cautiously on the front door of the Banks residence. Adam opened the door.

''Hey Charlie. Sup?''

''Uh hey Banksie, have you seen Kat?''

''Nope. Not since last night when she interrupted my dance with Julie, begging for a ride home.''

''Yeah, about that-''

''Didn't I warn you not to hurt her? I could have sworn I did.''

Charlie sighed, exasperated. ''Yes Adam, you did.''

''And you hurt her anyway? I feel I have this older brother duty to kick your ass or something.''

''And you can, you have every right to. I just need to talk to her first.''

''Well you're too late. She left for the airport a couple hours ago.''

''Airport?'' Charlie asked.

''Didn't she tell you? She's going with Maddie to California.''

''For the whole summer!?''

''Just before the wedding.''

''Adam, please. I need a ride to the airport. I need to talk to her.'' he begged.

Adam sighed, running a hand through his hair. ''I'm seriously torn here.''

''Well, I'll help your decision.'' Charlie said.

He stepped into the house and grabbed Adam's car keys off the hook. Then, he grabbed Adam's arm and tugged him over to the jeep.

''Drive.'' he commanded, handing him the keys.

Adam smirked and took them. ''You are so luck you're my best friend.''

* * *

While Adam and Charlie raced to the airport, the rest of the Ducks were packing up their dorm rooms.

Connie was currently trying to close her last suitcase when someone knocked on her door.

''Whoever it is, help me.'' she said.

Fulton walked in and was able to push the top of the suitcase down while Connie did the clasps.

''Yes! Thanks, Fult.''

''No sweat. Guess what!'' he exclaimed.

Connie turned and saw his expression. He looked ready to burst, the biggest grin plastered on his face.

''What?''

''Tammy convinced her parents to send her here. She'll be here for senior year with us!''

Connie laughed and hugged him. ''That's so awesome.''

''I know. I don't think I could be happier.''

She smiled. ''I'm glad Fult. You deserve this.''

''So, need help with your bags?''

''Yes actually. Guy will be here in a second to help. Where's Dean?''

''Seeing Maddie off. The guy is miserable.''

''I think it's sweet that our Maddie has finally tamed the player.''

Guy then entered the room as they both laughed. He walked over and kissed Connie's cheek lightly. ''What's do funny?''

''Just talking about Dean and Maddie.'' Connie said. ''Fult's going to help with my bags.''

''Awesome. Can you guys believe we're going to be seniors next year?''

''Going off to college.'' Fulton said.

Connie sniffled and embraced Guy. ''Don't say the "C" word!''

''College?'

Connie wailed and hugged Guy tighter, who glared at Fulton.

''I think I'll take the bags now.'' he muttered.

Once he was gone, Guy carefully pried Connie off of him.

''Sweetheart, we've got all summer together. Let's worry about college in the fall, ok? Don't cry, hun.''

She sniffled a couple more times. ''I don't know what I'd do without you, Guy. What if we can't stay together.''

He kissed her, passionately and she responded.

''Cons, let's cross that bridge next year.'' he gave her a small smile. ''Ok?''

She nodded.

''I love you.''

Now she grinned. ''I love you too.''

* * *

Dean sat next to Maddie on those uncomfortable plastic chairs, his arm tightly around her.

''Call me, when you get there, ok?''

''I will.'' she promised.

''You can call me a few other times too, if you want.''

She turned to him and smiled. ''I'll call you every night.''

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her. ''Send me a postcard?''

''You're really going to miss me, huh?''

He nodded softly and she grinned.

''Makes me feel special.''

He laughed and they kissed again. ''I love you.''

''Dean, that's like the tenth time you've said that to me.''

He shrugged. "I like saying it. I'll stop if you want me to.''

''No, no.'' she said, hurriedly. ''I like it.''

He grinned and kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

Katie stood in front of a magizine rack. She had needed desperately to get away from the happy couple that was Dean and Maddie. Maybe she should call them Deddie now? Or maybe Maan?

A hand on her shoulder turned her around and she blinked in surprise.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked.

Adam grinned. ''I got kidnapped.''

"What?'' she asked.

He pointed behind him and she saw Charlie. ''What the hell is he doing here?''

''He needs to talk to you. And I think you should listen.''

''Adam, I am not-''

''Look, I'm going to have to live with both of you. Take care of it now, so that I can live in peace. Please?''

* * *

Charlie grinned as Katie walked over to him.

''Kat.''

''I'm only doing this as a favor to Adam. You have five minutes.''

''I'm sorry. Kat, I love you. I know we're over, and I know why you ended it. But I can't just stop loving you.''

''Charlie, I still love you too.'' she said.

''Really?'' he asked.

''Of course. Not as much as I did before, but I do. It's hard to just forget you. But, after everything that happened this year, I need time. Time to be by myself.''

He nodded.

''Maybe we shouldn't live in the same house next year. Maybe it'd be better if I stayed with my mom.''

''No.'' he said. ''Kat, we'll be fine. I understand you need time and I do respect that. I just need to know, that someday, we might be able to try again.''

She smiled fully and hugged him. ''Anything's possible.''

He hugged her back and grinned.

''When you come home, we'll start over. We'll just be Katie and Charlie, just two kids pulled together by our crazy parents marriage.''

She laughed and smiled at him. ''I'd like that.''

They both turned when Maddie called her name, saying that their flight was ready.

''See you when you get home, Kat.''

''See you Charlie.''

They hugged once more and she ran off to join Maddie. He watched her go, a smile on his face.

Maybe they'd try again...someday.

* * *

AN- And there is the end. No, Katie and Charlie aren't getting back together right now. Can't wait to start writing the third one, no idea when I will. If I start any new stories, they'll probably be posted this week/weekend.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and the reading. I hope you enjoyed A Year to Remember


End file.
